MIRAI
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Jung Yunho yang terobsesi dengan cerita dongeng, bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki wajah secantik puteri . Mengklaim namja itu sebagai HIME nya, apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho saat mengetahui kehidupan Jaejoong yang ternyata sangat misterius? YUNJAE, yaoi, BOYS BOYS,Typo CHP 8 END.
1. Chapter 1

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`.

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dahulu kala ada seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya sangat putih seperti salju. Rambutnya hitam legam dan sangat indah. Dia memiliki bibir yang sangat menawan berwarna merah seperti buah cherry. Matanya juga besar dan teduh, membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya akan terpesona. Sikapnya sangat ramah dan juga baik hati pada semua orang. Selain wajahnya yang sangat cantik, dia juga memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Sungguh putri yang sempurna.**

Huuft!

Jejung memandang papan besar bertulliskan Shinaizen senior high school. Sambil berkacak pinggang dan does eyesnya sedikit memicing.

"Well, apa ini sekolah baruku?"

Ck,ck,ck,

Sambil berdecak dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap lima orang di belakangnya dengan sengit. Mengamati ekspresi terdiam dari para bodyguardnya.

"**Wakatta,** No comment. Lets go. **Ganbatte** !" Serunya dan berjalan dengan pasti memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya.

`Kulit putih seperti salju, mata bulat dan besar juga mempesona, bibir merah seperti buah cherry' Tidak salah lagi. Itu DIA!

Bruuukk

Arghh...

Jejung mengerang saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya mencium lantai sekolah Shinaizen. Seseorang dengan cukup keras menerjangnya dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang kebelakang hingga terbaring di lantai sekolah. Saat membuka mata doe nya. Sungguh demi semua musang yang pernah dilihatnya di kebun binatang, ternyata ada sepasang mata musang yang tersesat dan menyasar hingga berada di Shinaizen high school. Jejung mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sepasang mata musang dan sangat tajam yang sekarang sedang menatapnya intens.

Cuup

Jejung terbelalak dan doesnya melotot seketika, saat seseorang bermata musang itu mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Manis" Ucap **dansei ( laki-laki )** itu dan tersenyum.

Cuuuppppppppp

Jejung semakin membulatkan matanya, pasalnya dansei itu kembali mencium bibirnya, bukan mengecup tapi seperti menyedot seakan ingin menelan bibir cherrynya.

Bruaaagggghh

Urrghh

Jejung mendorong kuat-kuat dansei yang tadi sudah berani mencimnya, hingga dansei itu tersungkur dan terbaring disampingnya. Punggung tangannya refleks menyeka bibirnya yang terlihat semakin memerah.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh

Nafasnya tersengal dan menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya. Tidak ingin meminta penjelasan apapun, Jejung mendengus keras dan berbalik berjalan meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu.

" Rasanya benar-benar manis dan nikmat." Gumannya sembari beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang berbaring di lantai. Sekali lagi tersenyum dan menatap punggung laki-laki cantik yang baru saja diciumnya, sebelum berteriak cukup keras membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya.

" Hime- chan! Anata wa THE OTHER HALF OF MY SOUL !" Jejung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memberi deatglare mematikan pada dansei itu. Berani-beraninya orang itu memanggilnya 'HIME' **( puteri** ) see, dia ini s'hounen **( anak laki-laki** ). Dan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? The other half of my soul? Dasar orang sinting.

"**KureijἿ **!" **( gila ) **Ucap Jejung dan kembali berjalan semakin cepat menahan malu tentunya. Oh My apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baru pertama kali berada di Jepang sekaligus sekolah di tempat baru sudah mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini.

"**Oi,** Yunho kun ! apa kau sudah menemukan puteri dalam impianmu itu?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Yunho. Bibir hati itu tersenyum. Dan kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi di koridor sekolah Shinaizen.

"**Hai,** dan kami baru saja berciuman." Jawab Yunho terlihat bahagia.

"Baguslah, padahal aku tidak percaya kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang sama seperti puteri dalam buku dongeng yang selalu kau baca itu. Wah berita ini harus tersebar agar semua orang bisa ikut bahagia. Dan jangan lupa mentraktir semua teman-teman. **Ore wa** Tadao Mitzuki adalah saksi pertama yang mengetahui Yunho kun menemukan **hime**" Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Mitzuki teman sekelasnya. Mereka sama-sama tertawa dan saling berceloteh ria.

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jejung mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku kelas yang paling belakang. Setelah perkenalan singkatnya pada teman-teman barunya. Wajahnya masih menekuk dan bibirnya tak berhenti mengerucut sebal. Kejadian yang mengawali hari pertamanya di sekolah sungguh telah menyita perhatiannya. Dia mengambil keputusan akan bicara dengan **sofu (kakek**) nya saat pulang sekolah agar mengatur kepindahannya ke sekolah yang lain.

Hiehhh,,

Wajah Jejung terkejut seketika. Saat mengetahui seisi kelas yang memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. seolah menyusuri isi dari suluruh tubuhnya.

"Nani?" **(apa)** tanyanya entah pada siapa. Seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung menghampiri Jejung dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Jejung menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah terpananya pada gadis itu.

" **Ohayo,** **watashiwa** Aihara Kimisa. Kau bisa memanggil ku Misa." Seru gadis itu dan membungkuk di hadapan Jejung memberi salam. Jejung tampak kikuk tapi kemudian di juga beranjak dari duduknya dan membalas salam perkenalan gadis itu.

"Ore wa Jejung o shokai. Yoroshiku." **(aku jejung, senang berkenalan dengan mu) **. Balas Jejung dan membungkuk.

"OHAYO JEJUNG KUN!" Jejung tersentak dan terduduk kembali saking terkejutnya mendengar seruan serempak dari seluruh kelas yang menyapanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua orang jadi gila begini? Guman Jejung dalam hati dan masih terlihat syok. Dilihatnya gadis bernama Misa itu kembali berjalan dan duduk di kursinya. Tapi tak sedikitpun yang berubah, semua pandangan tetap mengarah kepadanya.

"Jejung kun, omedeto. Kami telah menunggumu setelah sekian lama. Dan sekarang teman kami akhirnya mendapatkan kekasih impiannya." Seru seorang gadis lain yang duduk di depan Jejung. Semuanya mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah.

"Heii? Adakah yang mau memberi tau padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Tanya Jejung mengarahkan does eyesnya keseluruh penghuni kelas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruang kelas. Mata doe Jejung membulat seketika saat melihat sosok yang telah berani menciumnya di koridor sekolah.

"Hime-chan!" Teriak Yunho begitu melihat Jejung yang langsung mendelik. Tampak dansei itu berjalan mendekat kearah Jejung, membuat bishounen itu bergidik ngeri. Apa yang mau dilakukan orang sinting itu?

Yunho berdiri di samping tempat duduk di hadapan Jejung dan tersenyum pada gadis yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat pada Jejung itu.

"Rie-chan ..." Seru Yunho dan mendapat balasan dari gadis bernama lengkap Hirano Rieka itu. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan Yunho menggantikan posisinya duduk di bangku Rieka.

Krieeett

Jejung refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kursi yang didudukinya ikut berderit. Yunho tersenyum dan memutar bangku Rieka hingga mata musangnya sekarang saling bertatapan dengan mata doe milik Jejung.

Yunho berpaling dan menatap salah satu temannya yang berdiri mengamati aktivitasnya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah buku tipis disodorkanya ke hadapan Yunho yang lansung meraihnya dengan semangat. Yunho membukanya dan berganti menatap Jejung yang sudah seperti sangat jengkel.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Yunho masih semangat, sementara Jejung melotot dan menggeleng. Yunho menghela nafas dan melirik kanan kiri teman-temannya yang langsung mengangguk. Mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat perintah Yunho, kedua orang itu menggeret meja yang menghalangi jarak antara Yunho dan Jejung, membuat pria cantik itu tertohok.

Yunho meraih tangan Jejung yang tersembunyi di balik jas sekolahnya, dan tersenyum. Bukan hanya Yunho yang tampak bahagia, tapi juga seisi kelas.

Perlahan Yunho mulai membaca buku yang dipegangnya sembari memegang tangan Jejung.

Hoammm

Jejung menguap lebar-lebar sambil terus mendengarkan Yunho bercerita. Sungguh mengesalkan. Kenapa dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak melihat seorang guru pun yang masuk kekelas ini. Dan menghentikan kekonyolan ini. Jejung benar-benar harus pindah sekolah secepatnya. Kalau tidak, lama-lama dia bisa ikut gila bersama para penghuni sekolah Shinaizen.

Puk

Yunho menutup bukunya dan menatap berbinar pada Jejung. Jangan lupakan tepuk tangan yang riuh dari teman-teman dikelas itu.

"Bagaimana? **Sukidesuka**?" **(kau suka)** Tanya Yunho. Jejung kembali menguap dan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Dia bangkit dan melihat pada mata musang dihadapannya.

"**Baka!**! Anata wa kako no otogibanashi o shinjite iru orokana otoko." **(kau laki-laki bodoh yang percaya dongeng masalalu) **Jejung berjalan menghampiri pintu kelas bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang penuh orang gila itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan tanpa berbalik dia mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Aku laki-laki bukan perempuan yang pantas kau panggil HIME. Kejarlah cintamu di masa depan bukan berdasarkan buku dongeng seperti itu. **Sayonara.**" Dan Jejung benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan kelas yang berubah suasananya itu. Gadis-gadis menangis, Misa menatap nanar kearah sosok yang tak bergeming masih duduk dan di tempatnya sebelumnya, tempat duduk Rieka.

"Yunho kun." Panggil Mitzuki pelan, tapi Yunho tak kunjung bergeming, tatapan matanya kosong. Ucapan pria cantik itu terus menghantui pikirannya, Yunho perlahan bangkit dan tanpa memandang teman-temannya, Dansei berwajah tampan itu terus bejalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Semenjak hari itu Yunho dan seluruh penghuni sekolah Shinaizen tidak pernah melihat wajah Jejung lagi. Pria cantik itu seolah menghilang begitu saja. Yunho merasa kehilangan, bahkan sangat. Seharusnya dia tidak gegabah, seharusnya dia pelan-pelan mendekati sosok hime dalam kehidupan nyatanya itu, bukan hanya buku dongeng seperti yang dikatakan Jejung padanya.

Yunho masih mengingat rasa manis dan nikmat yang pernah didapatnya dari bibir cherry yang diciumnya saat pertama kali melihat Jejung.

"Gomen..." Ucapnya lirih dan tersenyum miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`.

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di kolam renang sekolah. Tak ada semangat di wajah tampannya. Setelah seminggu sejak kejadian dia menemukan puteri dalam impiannya dan tiba-tiba puteri itu kembali hilang dan lenyap begitu saja.

"Yunho –kun, **Shinsoku**!" **(gawat)** Seru seseorang dengan nafas tersengal datang menghampiri Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"**Nani?"**

"Jejung –sama , dia ternyata pindah sekolah. Dan sekarang menjadi ketua gank di Qurain Senior High School."

"Hieeehh? **Hontoni?" (benarkah)** Mata musang Yunho menajam. Tidak bisa di bayangkan sosok himenya menjadi pemimpin anggota berandalan dari sekolah Qurain.

" **Hai! Sore wa hontodesu**. Kitayama yang mengetahuinya tadi pagi." **(memang benar)** Yunho tampak berfikir keras.

Buk

"Kalau begitu sekarang dia bukan lagi hime mu Yunho-kun, **Kanojo no teki**!" (**dia musuh**)

Yunho tertegun dan memandang satu persatu teman-temannya di Shenaizen high school. Memikirkan sejenak apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taisuke kepadanya. Dan itu memang benar. Shenaizen dan Qurain adalah musuh abadi. Apakah dia harus melepaskan sosok himenya karena sebuah perselisihan yang tidak penting?

.

.

.

Yunho mengendap-endap dan mengintip di balik semak-semak dengan teropong jarak jauh miliknya mengantung dilehernya dan menutup kedua bola mata musangnya.

Gotha!

Bishounen itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah Qurain, dengan wajah memberenggut dan bibir mengerucut. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jejung beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya dan mengerling jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan putihnya.

"Huuh! Dasar bodyguard **baka**. Ini benar-benar sudah sangat terlambat." **(bodoh)** Rutuk Jejung dan meghela nafas.

"Jejung-sama . Mau pulang bersama?" Jejung menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan berponi yang tersenyum dari dalam mobil mewahnya.

"**Lie**, aku pulang sendiri saja Aya-chan. **Sayonara**." Gadis bernama Omasa Aya itu terlihat kecewa tapi kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jejung.

Jejung mendengus keras dan berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah Qurain. Yunho beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membututi kekasih impiannya itu secara diam-diam.

` Selain wajahnya yang sangat cantik, dia juga memiliki suara yang sangat merdu**.`**

**Soo kitsu ite ita gogo no hikari ni mada**

**Boku wa nemutteru**

**Omoi doori ni shinario wabakari dakedo**

**Tomadoi bakari dakedo**

**Kyoo mo aenai kara beddo no naka me o tojite**

Yunho mendengar beberapa lirik lagu L'Arc en Ciel berjudul flower yang sedang disenandungkan Jejung. Sungguh Jejung adalah benar-benar sosok HIME yang selalu diimpikannya. Yunho bahkan merasa sudah tersihir saat Jejung melantunkan lagu itu dengan suaranya yang istimewa di hati Yunho. Langkah Yunho terhenti saat melihat Jejung juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Hueeeeee...

"**Nazedesu ka**?" **(kenapa)** Jejung menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di pinggir jalan. Anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jejung, tapi melihat nanar sesuatu di atas rerumputan. Jejung memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sebuah ice cream yang menghiasi pandangan does eyesnya.

Seet

Jejung menarik tangan anak kecil itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi. **O nii-sama** akan membelikan ice cream yang buanyaaakkk untuk mu." **(kakak)** Tampak anak kecil itu berbinar menatap kearah Jejung. Jejung tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala anak kecil itu.

"**O nii-San**! **Arigatou gozaimashita**." Seru anak kecil itu dan mengecup pipi Jejung, membuat bishounen itu tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum. Jejung memperhatikan anak kecil itu sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

Cuuupp

Jejung mengerjapkan mata doenya berulang-ulang dengan tempo cepat. Sebelum bisa menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Dan suara bass itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata Dansei gila telah mencuri ciumannya untuk yang ke dua kalinya terhitung saat mereka bertemu.

"Hime-chan! **Ochiru**!" **(ketemu)** Seru Yunho semangat.

Boouggh

Dug

Yunho terjengkang dan tersungkur di rerumputan taman. Baru saja Jejung memberikan hadiah tonjokan ke mata Yunho dan menendang perut **dansei (laki-laki**) itu karena terkejut dan refleks.

"**Yacth**! " Teriak Jejung tidak mengindahkan erangan kesakitan dari Yunho yang masih terlentang di depannya.

"Hime-chan ... **Itai **!" **(sakit)** Rengek Yunho.

"**Baka**!" Jejung mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Yunho namun sambil membuang muka ke arah lain agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata musang yang sedang memelas itu. Jejung sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya yang menahan tawa melihat mata kanan Yunho yang terlihat mulai sedikit lebam itu karena hadiah darinya.

Bruuuk

Bukanya Jejung yang menarik justru dia yang ditarik Yunho hingga tubuhnya ambruk dan menindih tubuh Yunho. Yunho, dansai itu hanya memamerkan evil smirknya diam-diam. Jejung menggeram marah, dan Yunho pura-pura memasang wajah meringis kesakitan karena ditindih bishounen itu.

"**Anata no****—****"** Ucapan jejung terpotong saat does eyesnya bertatapan dengan manik musang Yunho sekali lagi. Buru-buru Jejung bangkit dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya Jejung merasa sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yunho setelah mengatainya laki-laki bodoh seminggu yang lalu, padahal saat itu Yunho sangat tulus mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dalam kamus seorang Jejung, tidak ada yang namanya meminta maaf, dia kan cucu seorang **Sofu **yang masuk dalam kategori konglomerat di Jepang. Bahkan sewaktu di Korea Jejung memiliki julukan **Cakbol **atau bisa dibilang cucu orang kaya. Karena egonya yang sangat tinggi mencapai planet yang paling jauh itu, akhirnya Jejung lebih memilih pindah sekolah dari pada meminta maaf pada Yunho.

"Hime-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di sekolah Qurain? Apa kau benar-benar pindah sekolah ke sana? **Doushite?**" Jejung menghela nafas dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Merasa diacuhkan lagi Yunho cemberut tapi langsung mengejar Jejung.

"Hime-chan! **Doushite? Ore ni kotaeru**!" (**Mengapa? Jawab aku!)** Jejung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap **dansai **dihadapannya.

"**kureij****Ἷ** ! dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku ini laki-laki, itu menjijikkan." **(gila)**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perhatian Jejung dan Yunho teralih ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang menuju tempat mereka sekarang.

"**Wangzi **!" Seru seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam dengan wajah sangarnya. Semua laki-laki berpakaian sama itu membungkuk pada Jejung.

Haaahhh

Jejung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang sedang tercenung heran. Yunho melihat laki-laki berwajah cantik itu masuk kedalam sebuah mobil dan diikuti orang-orang bertampang sangar yang memanggilnya `Wangzi` Apa itu? Pikir Yunho heran.

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI  
giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho pulang kerumahnya yang besar dan mewah. Pikirannya terus menerawang dengan kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa saat yang lalu saat bertemu Jejung. Kenapa sikap pria cantik itu selalu berubah-ubah? Tampak sangat baik dan penuh perhatian saat menolong anak kecil yang sedang menangis di taman tadi, tapi berubah galak dan angkuh saat bertemu dengannya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan jurusnya menonjok dan menendang Yunho. Lalu tampak sedih dan pasrah saat bertemu dengan orang-orang berjas hitam yang Yunho yakini sebagai pengawal Jejung.

"**Tadaima!" (aku pulang**) Seru Yunho lantang dan membahana di rumah megah itu. Para maid berhamburan menyambut kepulangannya. Ada yang mengambil tas sekolahnya, melepas jas serta beberapa pekerjaan melayani Yunho lainya.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, teringat sesuatu, dansei tampan itu segera mengambil ponsel flipnya dan membuka folder galeri. Saat mengikuti Jejung di taman tadi Yunho sempat mencuri foto bishounen itu dan mengabadikan di benda kesayangannya.

"**Kawai !**!" Guman Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat foto Jejung di ponselnya.

Sreett

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan hati serta sebutan kawai dari putra **Ot****õ****san**." Yunho memberenggut saat ayahnya tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya.

"**Ot****õ****san**, kapan pulang dari Korea?" Tanya Yunho dan beranjak duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan ayahnya yang terlihat sedang berfikir sambil melihat ponsel Yunho.

"Bukankah ini Jejung-san? Cucu dari Hakayama Tenoji." Yunho terlonjak dan menatap ayahnya dengan heran sekaligus kagum.

"**Ot****õ****san**, mengenal Jejung? Bagaimana ayah tau itu? Hakayama Tenoji? **Sofu** Jejung?" Yunho tampak antusias, dan ayah Yunho mengangguk.

"Hakayama Tenoji adalah lima teratas kelompok bangsawan di Jepang. memiliki seorang putri bernama Hakayama Shiori. Setelah dewasa Shiori dijodohkan dengan keluarga kaya yang masuk dalam kelompok bangsawan dari negara Korea bernama Kim Jang Hyuk. Ayah dengar kedua keluarga ini sangat dikenal para mavia . Hakayama Tenoji juga mengelola bisnis legal, tapi tidak sedikit bisnis ilegal yang sedang di gelutinya." Yunho manggut-manggut dan mendengarkan cerita ayahnya dengan serius.

Memang benar ada golongan tertentu yang masuk kelompok bangsawan, dan keluarga Yunho adalah salah satunya.

"Shiori dan Kim Jang Hyuk meninggal dalam kecelakan misterius yang terjadi saat putra tunggal mereka berumur belum genap satu tahun yang diberi nama Jejung dalam Jepang dan Kim Jaejoong dalam Korea." Tukas **Ot****õ****san **Yunho.

"Jadi Jejung seorang yatim piatu? Aku juga tau dia baru datang ke Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya? Apa sebelumnya Jejung berdiam di Korea?" Yunho menatap ayahnya penuh semangat yang menggebu dan jangan lupakan pertanyaan yang diberondongnya itu.

"Sudah cukup cerita dariku, sekarang beri tau **Ot****õ****san **kenapa kau bisa menyimpan foto cucu Hakayama Tenoji dalam ponselmu ini." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, meskipun pertanyaanya justru dijawab ayahnya dengan pertanyaan pula.

"**Ot****õ****san. **Jejung itu seperti hime yang selama ini aku cari. Dia benar-benar seperti puteri dalam dongeng yang pernah **Ok****ā****san **ceritakan. Aku sudah mengetahuinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Namun tiba-tiba wajah ceria Yunho berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tapi dia pindah sekolah sekarang gara-gara dia tidak menyukaiku. Tapi **Ok****ā****san (ibu) **bilang mendapatkan kekasih seperti hime tidaklah mudah dan penuh perjuangan. Aku yakin aku kan mendapatkannya juga pada akhirnya." Ayah Yunho tersenyum dan melemparkan ponsel Yunho keatas tempat tidur. Tapi pria dewasa itu menggeleng saat mendengar Yunho mengungkit tentang dongeng yang dulu sering kali di dengarnya dari mulut mendiang ibunya.

Yunho tidak berubah, dansei itu selalu berharap mendapatkan kekasih seperti jelmaan puteri dalam buku dongeng yang masih tetap di bacanya sampai sekarang. Terlebih saat ibu anak itu telah meninggal dunia.

"Tapi kau harus mengingat pesan **Ot****õ****san **Yunho." Yunho menajamkan mata musangnya, terpaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**MIRAI**** Jepang artinya MASA DEPAN..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin bagi sebagian reader banyak dialog yang aneh dalam ff ini. Sebenarnya gia Cuma menyesuaikan dialog itu seperti logat Jepang pada umumnya. Mian jika terasa aneh bacanya. Semoga kata-kata dan hal-hal yang ada di ff ini bisa sedikit membuat reader merasakan sesuatu yang baru dan mengetahui kalau Jepang itu Indah. Nama Jepang yang ada juga karangan gia, mian kalau aneh^^. L'Arc en Ciel itu salah satu band Jepang favorit gia, dan vokalisnya yang bernama Hideto Takarai/Hyde yang kemarin datang ke konser JYJ Return di Jepang. Hyde itu hampir sama kaya Jaema, suka memasak dan suka sekali berganti model rambut, apalagi suaranya khas banget seperti Jae. Wajahnya juga baby face. Tapi jae ya jae, hyde ya hyde^^. Sekali lagi buat semua reader,yang udah reviw,follow n favorit, ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS^^ sayonara mina san^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`.

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yatta**! **Mina –san Nai ny****ύ****sumasen**!" **(Semuanya ada berita)** Teriak Fujigaya yang menggelegar menghancurkan suasana tenang di Sekolah Shinaizen. Semua gadis tamapak terkejut dan menatap Fujigaya dengan penuh tanya.

"Yunho –kun, dipukuli anak Qurain sampai babak belur." Sahutnya lagi dan mendapat kor terkejut dari penghuni Shinaizen.

"**Hontoni**?" **(benarkah)** Tanya Taisuke dan menatap tajam Fujigaya.

"**Hai **!" Jawab Fujigaya mantab. Seorang gadis mendekati Fujigaya dan melontarkan pandangan khawatir. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yunho, dansei paling tampan dan dikagumi di Shinaizen. Putra dari pemilik sekolah, sekaligus pemimpin di Shinaizen.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Yunho –kun sekarang? Apa dia dirawat di rumah sakit? **Oh Kamisama**, tolong saelamatkan Yunho –kun." **(oh Tuhan)** Seru gadis bernama lengkap Hirano Rieka itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang ada dihadapannya, mata musangnya lebih ingin melihat dan menerawang ke angkasa dan langit-langit yang terlihat lebih cerah dari pada hatinya. Tampak sesuatu menghiasi mata sebelah kirinya, seperti hiasan mata berwarna kebiruan dan menyerupai lebam parah. Sebenarnya itu adalah bekas tonjokan Jejung sebagai hadiah kenang-kenagan pada Yunho saat pertemuan mereka kemarin di taman.

"Tapi kau harus mengingat pesan **Ot****õ****san **Yunho." Yunho kembali terbayang dan memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya kemarin tentang Jejung kekasih impiannya. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya dan kemudian mengangguk yakin. Sungguh demi seluruh cinta dan semua buku dongeng yang pernah dibacanya, kisah Jejung yang di ceritakan ayahnya kemarin lebih membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan sosok himenya itu.

"Yunho –kun !"

"Hieehhh? **Nani? Nani?" **Yunho gelagapan saat hampir semua anak Shenaizen menghampirinya, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah.

"Ternyata benar, kita harus membuat perhitungan dengan sekolah Qurain." Celetuk Taisuke saat melihat wajah Yunho yang dihiasi lebam di mata kirinya. Yunho masih belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang sedang diributkan teman-temannya sampai akhirnya terdengar lengkingan teman akrabnya Tadao Mitzuki yang berlari dari luar gerbang Shenaizen.

"Sudah siap! Siang ini juga Qurain dan Shenaizen akan bertemu di perbatasan **J****õ****t****o****—****Ikuno.** Kita habisi mereka?"

"**Yosh!"** Terdengar seruan kompak dan riuh semangat menggelegar memenuhi Shenaizen Senior High School. Yunho ingin menjelaskan tapi tatapan matanya tertuju pada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis yang menurut Yunho cantik, namun sedikit angkuh bernama Aihara Kimisa. Mengingatkan Yunho pada pesan **Ot****õ****san **nya.

.

.

**Yesterday**

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai cucu Hakayama? Dia memang cantik, tapi tetap saja dia itu **s'hounen ** (laki-laki)." Yunho mengangguk mantab saat mendengar ayahnya bertanya tentang perasaannya.

"**Hai **! Keputusanku sudah bulat **oto –san**." Ayah Yunho mengangguk dan duduk di samping Yunho di tempat tidur, memulai menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Kalau begitu, **oto –san** tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi kau juga harus mengerjakan beberapa misi yang ayah berikan, ini menyangkut jabatan **Oji (paman)** mu yang lusa akan di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang."

"**Nani?"**

"Ada sebuah hubungan rahasia antara keluarga Hakayama dan Aihara, **Oji **mu menduga mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kau tau kan, awalnya Jejung di masukkan ke Shenaizen?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu di balik itu **Oto –san** ?" ayah Yunho mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan ada, tapi kau berhasil menggagalkannya dan membuat Jejung pindah sekolah ke Qurain. Justru ini lebih bagus. **Oto –san** menduga Hakayama sengaja ingin agar cucunya Jejung dekat dengan putri keluarga Aihara. Ayah pikir mereka akan dijodohkan untuk me—" Yunho membelalakkan mata musangnya terkejut dan membuat kata-kata ayahnya berhenti di tengah jalan.

"**NANI? DEKINAI** (tidak bisa)!" Pekik Yunho membuat ayahnya menjauhkan kepala dan menggeleng melihat ekpresi putranya yang cukup diluar dugaan itu.

"Ayah pikir mereka dijodohkan untuk melaksanakan tujuan tertentu, dan ini jelas menyangkut bisnis ilegal Hakayama." Lanjut oto –san Yunho.

"Apakah keluarga yang **oto –san** maksud adalah gadis yang sekelas dengan ku bernama Aihara Kimisa itu? " Ayah Yunho mengangguk.

"Carilah teka-teki dari semua keadaan ini, bantulah **Oji **mu melaksanakan tugas negara, dan dapatkan Jejung –san. Yunho –kun, **ganbatte!".**

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu. Sepasang mata musang yang sedang menantang lawannya dengan tajam. Mata doe itu hanya terlihat datar dan tanpa ekpresi, membuat orang-orang di hadapannya merasa geram.

"Kami, tidak melakukan apa-apa pada anak Shenaizen, kalian mau mencari mati hah?" Teriak salah seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Jejung dengan menggenggam sebuah balok kayu di tangannya.

"Sudahlah Minami, lebih baik kita habisi sekolah pecundang ini." Laki-laki bernama Minami itu melihat kearah Jejung seolah meminta persetujuan untuk memulai pembantaiannya pada sekelompok orang dari Shenaizen. Jejung masih belum bergeming, pria cantik itu hanya melontarkan tatapan datar saja.

"Jangan banyak bicara**. Oi !** bishounen, kenapa diam saja? **Okubyomono !** (pengecut)" Kitayama di sebelah kanan Yunho menanggapi seruan teman Jejung dengan mengejek pria cantik itu." Jejung menggeram, does eyesnya menajam seketika. Pengecut? Itu kata yang fatal bagi Jejung.

"**YACTH !"** Teriak Jejung dan orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya berhambur berlari memulai pertempuran yang kesekian kalinya terjadi dan tidak asing lagi bagi Shenaizen dan Qurain.

Buuug

Brakkk

Boougghh

Kyaaaaaaaaaa

Hosh, hosh, hosh ...

Suara pukulan, tendangan, erangan, teriakan semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Tidak sedikit yang sudah jatuh pingsan ada juga yang berlumuran darah. Tapi apa yang sedang terjadi antara sepasang mata musang dan mata doe itu.

"Kau tidak memukulku?" Tanya Jejung menautkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak menghindar?" Yunho balik bertanya. Sementara keadaan mereka sama-sama membawa sebilah tongkat besi yang panjang.

" Kau belum mulai, lalu apa yang harus aku hindari?"

...

Yunho tampak berfikir. Benar juga kata Jejung. Tidak ada yang mau memulai perkelahian di antara keduanya.

"Kau dulu yang memukul." Perintah Jejung. Yunho menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Ckckck

Jejung berdecak, oh demi semua jaringan yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang , kenapa dansei dihadapannya ini benar-benar payah sekali loadingnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin membalas hiasan di wajahmu itu yang ku buat kemarin?" Jejung menunjuk lebam di mata kiri Yunho dengan dagunya.

"Aku tid— ..." Ucapan Yunho terpotong begitu saja saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang membuat waktu dan perkelahian seolah terhenti.

"**KEISATSU !"** (polisi)

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suing...

Jejung dan Yunho saling mengerjap. Suara angin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Aneh kenapa suara berisik pembantaian tidak terdengar?

"**Hieeehhh? Dokoni subete no mono**?" (kemana semuanya) Yunho menolehkan kepalanya mengitari sekeliling , dan tak ada sorang pun kecuali dirinya dan Jejung.

"Yaaa! Anak berandalan jangan lari kalian!" Seorang pria berpakaian seragam resmi kepolisian sedang berteriak dari kejauhan, disusul dua orang dari belakangnya yang sedang berlari kearah Jejung dan Yunho.

"**Kuso!"** (sialan) rutuk Jejung dan memutar tubuhnya berlari menjauhi ketiga polisi yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jejung berbalik setelah berlari beberapa langkah.

"**Baka!** Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Kau mau masuk penjara?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dansei bermata musang itu, Jejung menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya berlari menjauh dari kejaran polisi.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat dengan takjub tangan Jejung yang masih bertautan dengan tangannya. Mereka sedang berjongkok dan bersembunyi di antara tumpukan kayu dan batu bata sebuah bangunan proyek di daerah **J****õ****to**. Jejung mendengar suara polisi yang mengejar mereka tak jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya, sehingga membuatnya memundurkan tubuhnya, dan Yunho bisa menghirup aroma vanila yang menerpa penciumannya dari rambut Jejung , Yunho tersenyum dan mencium banyak-banyak aroma itu.

`Hmm... menyejukkan hati` seru Yunho dalam hati.

"Anak-anak sialan itu cepat sekali larinya." Keluh salah seorang anggota polisi, dengan nafas tersengal dan berhenti berlari.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kejar lagi mungkin mereka belum jauh" Sambung polisi lainnya.

Huuuhhh

Jejung menghela nafas lega dan beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Baru saja akan bejalan, bishounen itu berbalik dan melihat Yunho menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sambil masih berjongkok.

"Hime –chan ..." Yunho memasang wajah memelasnya.

"**Doushite**?" (mengapa). Yunho tidak menjawab.

Kriuk

Kriuk

Yunho menunduk, what the? Ini jelas-jelas memalukan, kenapa perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi di saat sepeti ini. Tapi pikirannya runtuh seketika saat melihat senyum yang terukir dibibir cherry Jejung untuk pertama kalinya dia melihatnya.

`**Utsukushi**, Hime –chan **... kawaiiii**` Pikir Yunho ( Indah, puteri, imut ).

"**Anata no ueta**?" (kau lapar) Yunho terperanggah saat menyadari Jejung kembali berjongkok tepat di hadapan wajah tampannya. Mata doe nya mengerjap.

"Ayo!" Jejung menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Yunho, dansei itu terlalu terpesona dan tersihir dari senyuman bibir cherry yang baru saja dilihatnya, hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Jejung akan membawanya.

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyandarkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata musangnya tak berhenti memperhatikan seseorang di hadapannya setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Yunho sengaja menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit agar bisa melihat Jejung dengan puas.

"**Anata. Onamaehanadesuka**?" (kamu. Siapa namamu?"

Glek

Kepala Yunho terkulai lemas dan jatuh membentur meja. Yunho membentur-benturkan kepalanya pelan, dan memandang Jejung dengan tatapan tidak percaya juga merana. Bagaimana bisa himenya tidak mengetahui namanya? Memang seingat Yunho, Jejung tidak pernah menyebut namanya, selalu memanggilnya baka. Apakah bodoh itu nama yang cocok untuk Yunho. Tapi mendadak dansei itu berdiri dan meluncurkan ekpresi bersemangatnya.

"Jejung –chan , **Ore wa Jung Yunho shokai. Yoroshiku**." Yunho membungkuk di hadapan Jejung yang mengangguk.

"**Wakata.** Asal kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu, aku mau jadi temanmu." Ungkap Jejung membuat mata musang Yunho berbinar.

"Jejung –chan, **Anata no Aishi teru**." Yunho menghambur memeluk Jejung. Membuat para pengunjung kedai ramen itu terkejut, ada yang memutar bola mata, ada yang mendengus dan ada pula yang tersenyum. Jejung menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum canggung.

Drt, drt, drt

Getar ponsel Jejung mengalihkan perhatian dua remaja itu.

"**Har****õ**." (hallo)

...

"**Nani? Sofu**? " (Apa? Kakek?)

...

"**Wakata**." (aku mengerti)

Jejung menutup panggilannya dan beralih memandang Yunho.

"Yunho –kun , **arigatou gozaimas. Sayonara**!" Dan Yunho kembali terpesona pada senyum yang merekah di bibir Jejung. Bishounen itu pergi dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kedai ramen.

.

.

.

Jejung melangkahkan kakinya dan menerima salam hormat dari orang-orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam yang sedang berbaris dan memenuhi rumah megah Hakayama Tenoji. Langkah kaki bishounen itu terhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar, begitu pengawal membukakan pintu, tampak sosok pria tua namun tetap kelihatan gagah dan penuh wibawa. Sosok itu berbalik dan menghadapi cucunya.

"Jejung –kun ! kemari ." Perintah sofu Jejung, Hakayama Tenoji. Jejung melangkah mendekat dan langkahnya terhenti saat mata doenya menangkap sosok gadis yang pertama kali menyapanya saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah Shenaizen sebelum pindah ke sekolah Qurain.

"Misa –san?" Celetuk Jejung penuh keheranan. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada Jejung dan di sambut tautan alis serta tatapan penuh tanya Jejung.

"Jejung –kun, kau akan segera bertunagan dengan nona muda dari keluarga Aihara. Kau sudah mengenal Aihara Kimisa tentunya." Mata doe Jejung membulat seketika.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Gomen T_T ternyata kemarin banyak typo hehe.. arigatou gozaimas atas koreksinya. Memang ada beberapa kesalahan juga. **

**Iie: tidak Lie **

**Mafiamavia**

**MIRAI chp 1 arigatou:**

**pumpkinsparkyumin, RedsXiah, Vic89, ajid yunjae, JungJaema, mimi-ah, Uri Dongbang Sarang, CheftyClouds, BooFishy, Jung Jae YJ, lipminnie, desi2121, Himawari Ezuki.**

**MIRAI chp 2 ^^:**

**RedsXiah, pumkinssparkyumin,Yzj84, desi2121, meybi, Jung Jae YJ, lipminnie, JungJaema, Vic89, Himawari Ezuki, BooFishy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bishounen itu mengukir rerumputan di depan sebuah sekolah. Bukan Qurain high school, tapi bekas sekolah yang ditapakinya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Sekolah Shenaizen tepatnya. Sudah tiga jam yang lalu dia duduk, berjongkok dan berdiri. Bibir cherrynya tersenyum saat mendapati sosok yang sedang di tunggunya berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Yunho –kun bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke tempat Fujigaya, ada banyak gadis-gadis disana." Seru Mitzuki sambil merangkul pundak Yunho. Tampak Yunho tersenyum menaggapinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengejar Jejung –kun lagi. Dia itu bukan hime yang kau cari-cari selama ini. Lupakan dia." Senyum di bibir cherry itu perlahan memudar, Jejung berbalik dan dengan wajah menunduk, laki-laki cantik itu berjalan gontai meninggalkan area sekolah Shenaizen.

Mata doe itu menajam saat melihat beberapa pria berjas hitam yang sedang berbincang sesuatu. Bukankah mereka anak buah **sofu**? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sambil mengendap-endap Jejung mendekati beberapa orang itu, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di antara deretan pohon-pohon _**gingko.**_

Whuss

Jejung mengeliat, tiba-tiba ada yang meniup telinga kirinya. Hampir saja tubuh mungilnya terjengkang kalau sosok di sampingnya tidak merengkuhnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"**Hime –chan**! Sedang apa di sini?" seru dansei bermata musang itu cukup keras.

Emppph

Shuuuutttttttt

Jejung membekap bibir hati Yunho dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengisaratkan untuk diam pada laki-laki yang super aktif setra penuh semangat saat berhadapan dengan seorang Jejung itu.

"**Nani**?" Bisik Yunho pelan dan menatap Jejung ingin tau. Bishounen itu menggeleng, dia kembali menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba lebih fokus apa yang sedang di rencanakan dan di lakukan anak buah sofunya itu.

"Sebentar lagi rencana tuan Hakayama akan tercapai. Ingat kalian harus terus mengawasi anak itu. Dia aset yang sangat berharga untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan tuan Hakayama." Ucap salah seorang yang mungkin pangkatnya lebih tinggi di banding yang lainnya menurut Jejung. Dan beberapa orang berjas di hadapannya mengangguk patuh. Jejung bangkit saat melihat anak buah sofunya itu telah berpencar melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Huft!

Yunho mengerutkan kening melihat Jejung menghela nafas seperti itu. Bibir hati itu tersenyum dan tangannya refleks meraih bahu Jejung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di samping wajah Jejung.

"**Anata wa ore o ketsuj****õ**?" (Kau rindu padaku) Jejung mendengus dan membalik wajahnya akan menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu. Tapi justru dia yang dikejutkan lagi.

Cuupp

"**Oishi!**!" (lezat)

Jejung mengepalkan tagannya di depan wajah Yunho saat dansei itu sekali lagi berhasil mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Yunho refleks menutup manik musangnya rapat-rapat, bersiap menerima hukuman atas kelancangannya.

Pletak

"Awww!" Ringis Yunho, yang ternyata Jejung mengurungkan niatnya menambah hiasan lebam di wajah tampan itu melainkan menjitak kening Yunho. Bibir hati itu mengerucut, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"**Baka!** Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dan kenapa kau selalu menciumku saat kita bertemu?" Keluh Jejung.

"Sudah kubilang juga, kalau kau itu seperti hime, hime –chan , kekasih impianku. Dan bibirmu itu **Oishi**, membuatku ingin memakannya setiap saat." Jejung memutar bola matanya.

Baru saja mereka akan berjalan, suara teguran itu mengejutkan Jejung maupun Yunho.

"**Wangzi!"** Jejung menoleh dan melihat dua orang anak buah sofunya, sedang bergegas ke tempatnya berdiri. Yunho masih terlihat berfikir dengan kata yang baru saja di teriakkan bodyguard Jejung itu. Jejung menggeleng sebelum menarik tangan Yunho yang tersentak dan menatap bishounen itu bingung.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Bawa aku ketempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi." Yunho mengangguk dan raut mukanya berubah serius seketika. Mereka terus berlari sambil bergandengan tangan. Mengacuhkan sepenuhnya teriakan-teriakan yang tidak dimengerti Yunho dalam bahasa asing yang diucapkan laki-laki berjas yang mengejarnya.

"**Wangzi! T****ί****ngzh****ϊ**** !" **

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Jejung menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada lututnya. Mereka berlari sampai di stasiun dan langsung masuk ke dalam pintu kereta yang kebetulan terbuka. Yunho menatap wajah yang penuh peluh itu beberapa saat kemudian menarik tangan Jejung dan mendudukkan tubuh letih itu di bangku kosong di samping pintu keluar.

"**Anata wa daijobudesuka**?" ( kau baik-baik saja) Yunho menatap khawatir Jejung, nafasnya masih tersengal, dan mata doe itu juga tertutup.

"**Hai!"** Jawab Jejung sambil menyuggingkan senyum, membuat Yunho menautkan alis dalamnya heran. Bagaimana bisa bishounen ini tersenyum setelah melakukan hal yang menurut Yunho sedikit aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Jejung lari begitu melihat bodyguarnya sendiri?

"Yunho –kun **arigatou**." Seru Jejung masih dengan tersenyum.

.

.

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memperhatikan himenya penuh kekaguman serta senyuman yang tak berhenti teriukir di bibirnya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, bishounen itu memaikan telunjuknya di rak-rak yang berjejer di ruang pribadi Yunho, atau kamarnya lebih tepatnya. Yunho membawa Jejung ke kediaman keluarga Jung, untuk sementara waktu, ini termasuk tempat yang aman menurut Yunho menyembunyikan himenya itu dari kejaran bodyguardnya.

"Snow white, sleeping beauty, Cinderella? Wolf and Dog, Adventure of Gulifer, Twelev Bread, Kissing prince, Giant and Gold egg?" jejung mengambil sebuah buku dongeng dari rak buku koleksi Yunho dan mendudukkan pantatnya di tempat tidur king size milik dansei tampan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyimpan buku dongeng sebanyak ini?" Tanya Jejung sambil membuka buku yang baru saja di ambilnya. Yunho memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat agar bisa melihat Jejung yang duduk bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal.

"**Okaa –san** yang mengoleksinya. Dulu sebelum tidur **kaa –san** selalu membacakan cerita untukku. Sampai aku berumur sembilan tahun dan **kaa –san** meninggal karena sakit. Saat aku merindukannya aku akan membaca buku-buku itu. Itu membuatku merasa dekat dengannya. Dan dari semua cerita yang aku baca, semua hime yang ada disitu sangat mirip dengan mu Jejung –kun."

"**Wakata**." Jejung menjawab singkat dan kembali membaca.

"Jejung –kun , kenapa kau kabur dari para bodyguard mu? Tadi apa yang mereka katakan padamu saat mengejar kita. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka." Tanya Yunho saat tiba-tiba mengingat istilah yang tadi sempat di teriakkan pengawal Jejung.

"Maksudmu **Wangzi**?" Yunho mengangguk. Jejung kembali menutup buku dongeng yang baru saja di bukanya tadi dan menghela nafas.

"Itu panggilanku waktu tinggal di Taiwan." Ungkap Jejung.

"Hieeehh? **Anata no**?"

"**Harabeoji** Kim yang menyembunyikanku di sana. Setelah kematian **oto –san** dan **kaa –san**, aku dirawat harabeoji, terus berpindah tempat tinggal tanpa tau apa alasan yang sebenarnya. Sampai kemarin aku kembali ke Korea dan mendengar kabar harabeoji masuk penjara dan di hukum lima belas tahun penjara, dan **Sofu** Hakayama menjemputku dan menjadi waliku sekarang. Jepang, disinilah aku sekarang." Jejung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah datar dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari Yunho.

"**Ano**, kenapa kau kabur tadi? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho lagi, manik musangnya mengawasi Jejung yang beranjak dari duduknya di tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah beranda kamar dansei tampan itu, sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah cantik sekaligus tampannya.

" Yunho –kun, bisakah kau memberitau ku apa alasan mu sangat menyukaiku?" Yunho tercenung karena Jejung bukannya menjawap pertanyaannya tapi malah bertanya hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masalah yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan.

"**Doushite?**"

" Jawab saja!" Yunho berganti posisi dan menelentangkan tubuhnya hingga mata musangnya memandang langit-langit kamar.

"**Anata wa, Ore ga yumemite iru hime ga sukidakara**." (karena kau seperti puteri yang aku impikan)

Jejung meremas benda yang menggantung di lehernya, benda yang dari kecil selalu menemaninya sebagai peninggalan satu-satunya dari orang tuanya. Bishounen itu berbalik dan melihat Kearah tempat tidur, mengamati seorang laki-laki yang aneh menurutnya. Dansei yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya saat baru menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, dansei yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai belahan jiwanya yang lain. Dan orang yang membuat hari-harinya seperti berwarna.

.

.

.

Deg

Jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak, wajah cantik himenya itu tepat berada di depan mata musangnya. Yunho bahkan tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan Jejung sudah kembali ketempat tidur dan berbaring di sana, bahkan mata doe itu tampak semakin mempesona saat berada di jarak yang sedekat ini. Mata Jejung mengerjap sejajar dengan bibir hati Yunho. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ini **S'hounen**, bukan perempuan yang cocok kau panggil **hime**, Yunho –kun." Keluh Jejung masih pada posisinya berbaring tengkurap dengan tangannya tertelungkup sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Jejung –kun**, Aishiteru** ..." Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup bibir cherry itu. Sebenarnya Jejung bisa saja dengan mudah menghindar, tapi laki-laki cantik itu tetap bertahan. Yunho mengubah intonasi kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan intens. Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Yunho beralih dan beranjak dari berbaringnya hingga sekarang mereka sama-sama duduk. Menekan tengkuk Jejung agar memperdalam cuiman mereka, saling mengecap dan menyesap bibir satu sama lain, berusaha saling mendominasi.

Jejung mebuang muka kesamping saat merasa nafasnya terkuras dan terengah. Namun secepat kilat mata doe itu kembali menantang wajah yang sedari tadi masih mengamatinya penuh perhatian. Jejung manarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh keseriusan.

"**Yunho –kun, Oretachiha, aik****o****-ka ni nattara d****o****?" ( Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi kekasih )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hah

Hah

Hah

"Yunho –kun, **kafusoku no nai!"** ( sudah cukup saja ) Celetuk Jejung dan berulang kali menderukan nafasnya yang terasa sudah terkuras habis. Sementara dansei berwajah kecil dengan mata tajam itu masih saja tersenyum dan melirik sesuatu yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa bermain **shogi***, jangan-jangan kau sengaja memanfaatkan situasi ini?" Yunho hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemilik bibir menawan itu.

"**Yacth!"** Teriak Jejung saat Yunho malah tertawa dan mengindahkan pertannyaannya itu. Bibir cherry itu pun mengerucut.

"**Iie!**! Kau sudah janji sepuluh kali. Dan aku kan membantumu."

"Skak!" Jejung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya lemas dan jatuh begitu saja ke belakang lantai gedung olahraga di sekolah Shenaizen. Sudah tiga hari lamanya Jejung membolos dari sekolahnya dan bersembunyi dari sofu serta anak buahnya.

"Arggghhh! **Ore wa tsukarete iru**! Yunho –kun." Teriak Jejung. (aku lelah)

Cuup

Mata Jejung mengerjap tapi pandangan itu akhirnya berubah memohon pada mata musang di hadapannya.

"**Wakatta!** Ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok." Dan Jejung bernafas lega.

Sebenarnya saat ini mereka sedang bermain **Shogi*** sepuluh kali permainan. Tawaran yang Yunho berikan saat Jejung meminta bantuan padanya kemarin. Dan yang kalah dalam permainan harus mengabulkan keinginan yang menang. Sedangkan dari ronde pertama sampai ke lima Jejung bahkan hanya asal menggeser biji **shogi*** di papan. Mana tau dia permainan shogi itu seperti apa, dan Yunho tidak mau mengajarinya. Akibatnya Yunho menang telak dan mendapatkan hadiahnya. Ciuman berkali-kali dengan Jejung sampai membuat bibir merah delima itu tampak bengkak.

"**Ano**, Jejung kapan kita akan melaksanakan rencana itu?" Tanya Yunho dan mereka sama-sama berbaring terlentang menatap keatas langit-langit gedung olahraga Shenaizen.

"**Ore wa shiranai**. Mereka belum bertindak." (Entahlah) Jejung meraih sesuatu dilehernya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga Yunho bisa melihatnya juga.

"**Sore wa nandesuka**?" ( apa itu) Jejung menatap benda yang menggantung di tangannya dan bangkit dari berbaringnya diikuti Yunho. Mereka sama-sama mengamati kalung berbandul batu oval itu.

"**Kore dake ore no takaramono**." (ini hartaku satu-satunya) Jejung tersenyum pada Yunho dan mengaitkan benda berharganya di leher dansei itu, membuat Yunho tercenung.

"**Anata no ****—****" **Jejung mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yunho, membisikkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Yunho artinya.

"**W****õ -****ăī -****n****ĭ ! ****"** Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"Hime –chan, kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Keluh Yunho dan mencebilkan bibir hatinya. Jejung terkikik.

Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di samping pintu dengan tatapan marah dan emosi. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

...

"Ano, Jejung –kun **koko Shenaizen nai gakkomasen**." ( Jejung , ada di sini. Sekolah Shenaizen )

...

"**Hai, wakatta**!"

Pip

Gadis itu menutup panggilannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya penuh kemarahan.

"Misa –chan **! Ya ****tsu**** te**?" (sedang apa? ) seseorang gadis datang menghampiri.

"**I –iie** ! ayo Rie –chan kita harus kembali ke kelas." Gadis benama Rieka itu masih menatap heran sahabatnya Aihara Kimisa, tapi mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga sekolah Shenaizen sebelum benar-benar memasukinya.

.

.

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho –kun, lepas tidak." Perintah Jejung saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua sepulang acara membolos bersama itu.

"**Iie!** Tidak akan pernah. Kita kan sepasang kekasih. Sangat wajar bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Terlihat manis." Jawab Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Jejung memutar matanya dan menunduk saat berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis yang terkikik dan berbisik-bisik saat melewatinya.

"Kau membuat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus. **Kore wa hazukashidesu**!" (ini memalukan) Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar keluhan Jejung.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Tuan muda Jejung! Tuan Hakayama mengutus kami untuk membawa anda pulang." Jejung tersentak begitu pun Yunho, tidak ada pilihan lain. Jejung memandang satu persatu orang-orang yang tiba-tiba mengelilinginya. Bukan! Mereka bukan bodyguard yang selalu mengawal Jejung, mereka anak buah sofunya.

"Kau punya usul?" Bisik Yunho sembari mata musangnya menatap waspada enam orang sosok dewasa dan tangguh disekelilingnya, mengepungnya dan Jejung.

"Kau cari ide. Kau mau mereka membawaku dan aku disandinngkan dengan Misa –san. Untuk apa aku minta bantuanmu kalau akhirnya sama saja. Ingat rencana kita." Jejung membalas berbisik membuat kening Yunho mengerut tanda berfikir dengan serius. Tentu saja dia tidak mau jika himenya ini bersanding dengan orang lain. Jejung itu miliknya, apalagi sekarang mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Awwww!

Ourgggghhhhh!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho ambruk dan terlentang di tanah. Dansei itu terus mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya. Jejung tampak panik dan ikut berjongkok.

"Yunho –kun ! **Anata wa naze? Daijobudesuka**?" (kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?)

"**Yacth!** Kenapa diam saja, kalian ingin membunuh temanku? Cepat bawa mobil kemari. Kita harus kerumah sakit secepatnya." Teriak Jejung dan menatap nyalang anak buah sofunya itu. Tanpa aba-aba mereka berhambur menuruti perintah Jejung.

"Yunho –kun , kau tidak apa-apa?" Jejung sedikit mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Yunho memegang tangannya dengan erat dan berhenti mengerang.

"Sudah pergi?" Tanya Yunho dan langsung bangkit berdiri, melihat kekanan, kekiri, dan sekelilngnya. Sebuah senyuman puas mennyungging disudut bibir hati itu.

"Hieeeehhh? " Heran Jejung melihat tingkah laku Yunho, bukankah tadi dia sakit dan mengerang tanpa henti kenapa sekarang jadi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"**Nani?"** Tanya Jejung tidak mengerti.

"Ayo! Kita juga harus pergi hime –chan." Tanpa persetujuan Jejung Yunho menarik tangan Jejung dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

"**Tsuini !"** (akhirnya) Seru Jejung dengan nafas memburu. Mereka sampai di sebuah kebun di taman belakang rumah kediaman Jung.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Jejung melirik kearah Yunho yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa sebenarnya kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Jejung membasahi bibir merahnya dan duduk menghadap Yunho. Menatap manik musang itu dalam-dalam.

"**Hai **! Semua ini tentang warisan peninggalan **Abeoji dan ommonim**." Yunho mengerutkan kening mendengar sesuatu yang baru dari bibir cherry itu. Meskipun dia orang Korea, Yunho sudah tinggal di Jepang hampir dari kecil sampai sekarang. Dan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang Korea tempat kelahirannya.

"Abuci? Umunim?" Jejung tersenyum sesaat mendengar Yunho mengulangi kata yang di ucapkannya.

"**Hai **! itu sama artinya dengan **oto –san** dan **kaa –san**." Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap mata doe itu penuh perhatian.

"Kata **harabeoji,** **abeoji **dan **eomma** meninggalkan sesuatu sebelum meninggal. Sesuatu yang sangat di inginkan **Sofu**. Aku tau semuanya**. Sofu** Hakayama yang membuat **harabeoji **masuk penjara karena salah kecelakaan yang menimpa **abeoji **dan **eomma **pasti ada kaitannya dengan sesuatu itu." Jejung berhenti dan menghirup udara segar yang berhembus di taman kediaman Jung itu.

" Lalu apa hubungannya kau harus bertunagan dengan Misa –san?" Jejung menggeleng. Tapi mendadak Yunho ingat perkataan ayahnya tentang hubungan rahasia antara keluarga Hakayama dan keluarga Aihara.

"Hime –chan, bagaimana kalau kita menemui **Oji **ku. Mungkin **Oji** tau sesuatu." (paman) Usul Yunho penuh antusias.

Yunho baru akan bangkit berdiri, namun mata musangnya justru melihat jejung yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"**Nani?**" Tanya Yunho penasaran dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi menemui Ojinya. Kembali duduk di samping Jejung yang sekarang sedang mengamati suasana langit yang terlihat sangat cerah.

"Yunho –kun, apa kau tidak berfikir kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk menghindari masalahku? Kenapa kau mau menerima semuanya begitu saja?" Yunho ikut berbaring di samping Jejung, namun pandagan matanya bukan keatas, melainkan menatap wajah menawan himenya yang ada disebelahnya.

" **Ore wa kinishinaide kudasai**. Kau memanfaatkan ku atau tidak, yang ku tau kau itu adalah sosok hime ku. Bukan hime dimasa lalu atau dalam buku dongeng. Tapi kau adalah himeku dimasa depan dan seterusnya." ( aku tidak peduli) Jawab Yunho penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Brak!

"**Baka**! Menangkap satu anak kecil saja tidak becus. Anak itu mulai melawan rupanya. Aku tidak mau tau, bawa anak itu kehadapanku." Teriak Hakayama di depan para anak buahnya. Bunyi ponsel yang berdering mengalihakan perhatiannya.

"**Hai**, suruh dia masuk." Ucapnya memerintah.

"**Sofuuuuuu!"** Hakayama berpaling saat mendengar seruan seseorang .Dalam sekejap senyum berkembang di sudut bibir pria tua yang berwajah serta berwatak keras itu.

"Oh, Misa –chan, kemarilah." Gadis cantik berambut sepunggung itu tersenyum dan berlari menghambur dalam pelukan sofunya. Tunggu, bukankah Hakayama adalah sofu Jejung? Kenapa seorang Aihara Kimisa bisa seakrab itu dengan sofu orang lain?

"Cucuku yang sangat manis. Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Bibir kecil itu manyun saat sang kakek menanyakan perihal harinya. Bagaimana tidak jika seharian ini dia melihat tunagannya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Apa **sofu** sudah membawa Jejung –kun kembali?" Tanyannya menuntut.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu teripu oleh anak itu Misa –chan. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, setelah ini kau akan segera mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kalian akan langsung menikah saja." Seru Hakayama dan tertawa.

"**Hontoni**? Aku akan mendapatkan Jejung –kun? **Sofu arigatou**." (benarkah?) kedua kakek dan cucu itu sama-sama tertawa.

"**Matteyo!** Apa memang boleh? Bukankah kami masih sekolah?" (tungu dulu)

"Ha...ha...ha... Misa –chan kau lupa Jejung sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun bulan ini. Dan itu sudah waktunya." Pria tua itu menerawang dan menyeringai.

"**Hai, wakatta**. Aku harus mengurus semuanya kalau begitu. **Arigatou gozaimas**." Misa tersenyum ceria dan mengecup pipi sofunya, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Hakayama berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan menarik sebuah map berwarna biru tua, membukanya dan menerawang saat melihat tulisan yang tertera dalam kumpulan kertas di map itu.

"Kim Jaejoong atau Jejung –san akan mendapatkan seluruh kekayaan dan semua paninggalan dari nyonya Hakayama Shiori dan tuan Kim Jang Hyuk jika dan hanya jika usia yang bersangkutan telah mencapai umur dua puluh dua tahun, atau jika dalam waktu mendesak akan di berikan pada usia tujuh belas tahun saat yang bersangkutan telah mendapatkan pendamping hidup atau menikah." Hakayama menaruh kembali map itu dan tersenyum jahat.

"Kalian menghiyanatiku saat masih hidup. Lihatlah, semua milik kalian yang diambil dariku akan segera menjadi milikku lagi termasuk anak kalian, Kim Jaejoong ha..ha..ha..ha..." Tawa Orang tua itu menggelegar memenuhi rumah besar kediamannya.

.

.

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Hemmmphhhh

Mmppppcckkkaahh

Suara decakan dan pagutan itu terdengar di sela-sela desiran angin dan gemerisik daun-daun pohon di halaman ruamah keluarga Jung. Lebih tepatnya di rerumputan taman. Dua manusia berjenis kelamin sama yang saling menyatukan bibir dan berbagi saliva mereka.

"Yunmmphhooh ... –khunn, Akuuuhh... mauhhbermmph nafasssssshah..." Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mencebilkan bibir hatinya.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Duagh

"**Yacth!** Kau itu selau saja menciumku tanpa permisi. Bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan nafas. Dasar beruang." Teriak Jejung sambil berbaring direrumputan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho tersenyum dan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan sebagai sandaran.

"Hime –chan, ayo bilang **aishiteru** padaku." Perintah Yunho tiba-tiba. Jejung mendelik.

"**Iie!"**

"Ayo bilang, satu kata saja, **A-i-shi-teru** !" Jejung tersenyum mendengar Yunho mengeja kata itu pelan dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Seandainya Yunho mengerti kalau Jejung sudah mengatakan kata itu dalam bahasa lain yang tidak di ketahuinya bersamaan dengan saat Jejung menyematkan benda berharganya , harta satu-satunya dari mendiang orang tuanya itu keleher Yunho.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, ..." Pernyatann Yunho mengambang saat seringaian terlukis di wajahnya.

Hemmphhhhhhh

Yunnnnnnnnnmmmmmmccckkk

Kembali Yunho menyerang cherry favoritnya. Mengindahkan Jejung yang meronta sembari memukul dadanya.

Ehem...

Keduanya berhenti saat menyadari seseorang berdiri di hadapan mereka...

.

.

.

**tbc**

note:

Shogi; nama catur jepang

Ore; itu panggilan saya untuk laki-laki

Watashiwa; panggilan saya untuk perempuan

Gomen, di chapter 1 gia nulis sekolah Yunho Shinaizen, padahal di chp 2 dan selanjutnya gia menulis Shenaizen, plin plan yeak... arigatou buat Mina –san ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jejung berjalan mengendap-endap masuk kekediaman sofunya Hakayama Tenoji. Sebenarnya perasaanya sedikit tak enak dan merasa aneh. Kenapa kediaman sofunya terlihat sepi? Dimana bodyguard yang biasanya berada hampir di seluruh penjuru rumah yang seperti istana ini.

"Jejung kun ! **Bakku kangei**." (selamat datang kembali ) Jejung tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"**Daredesuka?**" ( siapa ) Tanya bishounen itu sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Plok

Plok

Plok

Suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar tampaknya mengalihkan perhatian si penutup mata, membuat Jejung dengan mudah melepasakan tangan itu dari matanya. Mata doenya melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Misa –san ? **Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no**." ( sedang apa kau disini ) perhatian Jejung teralih saat mendengar gelegar tawa yang memekakan dari sosok pria tuan yang berwibawa, siapa lagi kalau bukan sofu Hakayama nya.

" Ha ... ha ... ha **Saishutekini wa anata mo Jejung kitaku**." ( akhirnya kau pulang juga Jejung ) Jejung berjalan menuju tempat Hakayama berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam dihadapan pria tua itu.

"**Gomenasai**." Serunya pelan. Misa mendekati Hakayama dan bergelayut manja di tangan pria itu, membuat Jejung tercenung heran. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"**Ano** —" ucapan Jejung mengambang begitu saja, entah sesuatu apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara.

"Aku tau kau pasti bingung, dengarkan baik-baik Jejung, Misa –chan sebenarnya adalah cucu sofu yang lain. Ayahnya Aihara Fujioka adalah suami dari putri tiriku Misaki. Karena itulah kalian sudah dijodohkan semenjak kecil. Dan besok kalian akan resmi menikah." Bagai tersambar petir, mata doe Jejung membulat seketika.

"**NANI?**?" Misa terkikik melihat reaksi Jejung s'hounen yang disukainya saat pertama kali orang tuanya memperlihatkan foto pemuda itu kepadanya sebagai calon suaminya kelak. Dan tentu saja Misa jatuh cinta pada Jejung sebelum melihat pemuda itu secara langsung.

" Ha ... ha ... ha ... kau benar-benar terkejut ehh? Semuanya sudah diatur. Kau tenang saja." Hakayama kembali tertawa begitu kerasnya.

'Dasar orang tua aneh. Kenapa menjodohkan kedua cucunya sendiri? Apa tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa dipilihnya.' Batin Jejung menggeleng tidak percaya.

" **Ore wa mada ani to** Misa –san?' (aku dan Misa masih saudara kan )

"Justru itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu kalian tidak perlu membagi harta kekayaan yang diwariskan untuk kalian kelak pada orang lain." Tutur orang tua itu lagi memandang Jejung dan Misa penuh arti.

`Dasar orang tua yang benar-benar aneh. Tidak mau membagi hartanya meskipun untuk besannya sendiri kelak. Ckckckc, benar-benar orang tua pelit` batin Jejung.

"**Dekinai **!" ( tidak bisa ) Tolak Jejung, membuat Hakayama dan Misa terkejut.

"**Doushite?**" Misa menatap Jejung dengan pandagan berkaca-kaca. Kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya adalah pertanda buruk bahwa Jejung berniat menolak perjodohan ini.

"**Ore wa sudeni koibito o motte iru."** (aku sudah memiliki kekasih ) jawabnya lagi dengan enteng dan ekspresi datar.

"**Nani?**" Hakayama menggeram terlihat akan marah.

" **Hai, gomenasai**."

"**Suru koto wa dekimasen**. Yunho **no dansei** !" (tidak bisa, Yunho itu laki-laki ) Jejung mengerutkan alis mendengar Misa menyebut nama Yunho. Baguslah, berati dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi.

"Misa –san, **Oretashiha otegai daisuki**." (Kami saling mencintai) putusnya dan memberi pengertian pada gadis itu dengan pandangannya. Misa menggeleng dan menatap sofunya meminta dukungan.

"**Kore sa rete inai !** Jejung, kau dan Misa –chan akan tetap menikah besok." (tidak diijinkan) Jejung mengendikan bahu dan tidak menyahut lagi. Bishounen itu melangkahkan kakinya karah kamarnya di istana milik Hakayama. Misa menberenggut dan Hakayama menggeleng.

.

.

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"**Moshi-moshi**." Yunho menerima panggilan dari himenya dengan penuh semangat. Dansei itu tak berhenti tersenyum mendengar suara merdu Jejung.

"Hime –chan, **nani ka atta no**?" (ada apa)

"**Sonoyoni sakebu shinaide kudasai** !" (jangan berteriak seperti itu)

"**Gomen** ..." Yunho mendengar Jejung menghela nafas di balik sambungan telponnya.

"Culik aku dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Kalau sampai gagal, WE BROKE UP!" Yunho masih berusaha memahami kata-kata himenya. Mata musangnya melotot seketika. PUTUS? Tidak boleh.

"**Nani? Ofu? Shitakunai** !" (apa?putus?tidak mau)

"Yunho –kun, **hayake kochi-kochi**." (kesini cepat-cepat)

Pip

Pip

Pip

Yunho menatap ponselnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Jejung memutuskannya sebelah pihak. Namun bibir hatinya tersenyum seketika. Jejung menyuruhnya untuk menculiknya? Sama halnya Jejung ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka bersama dan berciuman di taman belakang kediaman Jung. Sampai Oji nya datang dan mengacaukan situasi romantisnya. Wajah tampan dansei itu kembali serius saat membayangkan pertemuannya dengan pamannya.

Yunho dan Jejung berhenti berciuman saat mendengar seseorang berdehem tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbaring.

Urgghh

Yunho tersungkur karena Jejung tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan membuat tautan di bibir mereka berakhir. Yunho mengerucut sebal dan menatap pria berbadan gempal serta berkumis anjing laut memakai topi serta jaket kulit dan berkacamata hitam, membuat pria itu terlihat seperti ikan hiu berselimut menurut Yunho.

"Heahhh, ck ck ck ... " Pria itu berdecak melihat Jejung merunduk dan Yunho bangkit dari berbaringnya di rerumputan.

"**Ojichan!**! **Chodo ore o nayamasu**." (paman, menggangguku saja) keluh Yunho dan menghampiri pamannya dengan ekspresi sebal menguar di wajah tampannya.

"**Oi **Yunho, apa **oto –san** mu ada di rumah?" Yunho mencibir dan menggeleng.

"**Iie, Oto –san** sedang mengadakan rapat dewan disekolah." Tanpa menanggapi jawaban keponakannya, pria itu berbalik hendak pergi. Namun tubuhnya sontak kembali menghadap Yunho dan melepas kacamatanya. Mata sipitnya menilik sosok yang sedang menggaruk tengkuk yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Yunho.

"OMO! Dangsin neun Kim Jaejoong anya?" Merasa nama korea nya sedang di panggil, Jejung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria tak jauh darinya. Mata doenya membulat saat menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja memnaggilnya.

"Eoh, Jung hyeongsanim!" seru Jejung dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang saat itu juga menyunggingkan senyumnya. Jejung memeluk pria yang dipanggilnya detective Jung itu.

"**Hiehh**?" Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang dihadapannya. Bibir hatinya manyun dan memandang sebal, Jejung saja tidak pernah memeluknya seerat itu kenapa pamannya bisa sedekat itu dengan himenya.

" Stop! **Teishi**!" (berhenti) Teriak Yunho dan memisahkan pelukan antara paman dan himenya.

"**Chotto matte**, **Ojichan**, kenapa memeluk Jejungku seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho sarkatis. Bukanya menjawab, pamannya jutru meledak tertawa. Membuat mata sipitnya tak terlihat dan kumis anjing lautnya semakin memanjang. Yunho mendengus melihat itu. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah sebuah penjelasan.

"Yunho –kun, **Oji **sangat mengenal temanmu ini. Kami bertemu enam bulan yang lalu di kantor polisi." Yunho mencibir.

"**Nani? Yujin? Shinaite! Kare wa ore no koibitodesu**." (Apa? Teman? Bukan! Dia ini kekasihku) Ucap Yunho semangat dan memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Jejung yang mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Dweso hyeongsanim. Yunho geuneun michin." Ucap Jejung sukses membuat dansei disampingnya melebarkan matannya mencoba berfikir apa yang baru saja diucapkan himenya.

"Hime –chan kau bilang apa barusan? Kenapa selalu berbicara aneh yang tidak kumengerti." Keluh Yunho dan membuat pamannya terkekeh.

"Hime? Yah kau benar juga Yunho, **Oji **setuju dengan mu. Jaejoong memang sangat cocok dengan panggilan itu." Yunho nyengir seribu watt mendengar ada yang setuju dengan pemikirannya, mengabaikan sosok yang sekarang mengerucut sebal yang justru membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dengan bibir merahnya yang sedang memprout itu.

Akhirnya setelah selesai bercanda, ketiga orang itu masuk kedalam rumah besar milik keluarga Jung. Para maid berhamburan menyiapkan hidangan di meja. Yunho mengambil sepotongn sushi dengan sumpitnya dan menyodorkan kearah Jejung yang langsung melahap menerima suapan Yunho, membuat dansei bermata musang itu tersenyum girang. Namun sayang, baru saja mulutnya membuka untuk menerima suapan balik dari himenya, sekali lagi moment indahnya dikacaukan pria berkumis anjing laut itu.

"Jaejoong~ah, beruntung aku bertemu dengan mu di Jepang. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Ujar paman Yunho serius, mengacuhkan ekspresi sebal keponakannya.

"Nde, apakah ini menyangkut kebebasan harabeoji Kim?" laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Hyeongsangnim, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membantu agar harabeoji bebas dari tuduhan itu. Meskipun . . ."

"Meskipun sebagai gantinya sofu mu yang akan mendekam di tahanan?" Jejung mengangguk yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti perbincangan kedua orang di disampingnya, menyibukkan diri menyantab dengan semangat semua hidangan yang tersedia. Namun dansei itu akan selalu siap kapanpun dan saat apapun jika himenya membutuhkannya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sangnim?" Tanya Jejung dan melihat paman Yunho yang sedang berfikir keras.

"Bisakah kau mencari tau kapan dan dimana Hakayama Tenoji melakukan transaksi ilegalnya? Itu akan sangat berguna. Apalagi aku mendengar bahwa Hakayama akan menjualkan semua senjata ilegal yang sedang disembunyikannya. Dan aku juga telah mengetahui tentang harta warisan orang tuamu yang diincar orang itu."

"Jinjja? Greom, igo punika?" tanya Jejung hati-hati.

"Sebuah gudang berlian yang terkunci rapat dan hanya dirimu yang bisa membukannya. Hakayama sudah mengetahui ini dan sayangnya dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya sebelum kau berusia dua puluh dua tahun atau kau sudah dalam status berkeluarga atau menikah." Jejung mengangguk. Jadi itu alasannya sofunya berniat menikahkannya diusia muda ini.

"Jaejoong~ah, aku dengar itu adalah berlian milik Hakayama yang telah diambil alih orang tuamu karena merekalah yang menemukan tambang berlian tersebut."

"Jadi **sofu** menginginkan berlian-berlian itu kembali padanya dan menjadikanku alat untuk mendapatkanya!" Simpul Jejung yakin. Jejung bangkit dan membuat kursi berderit hingga mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Hime –chan!" Jejung tidak menjawab panggilan Yunho dan mendapat tatapan serius serta penuh arti dari Oji Yunho.

.

.

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Pluk

Jejung terbangun, tubuhnya yang baru saja berbaring di tempat tidur itu berajak dan mendekat kearah jendelah yang sepertinya dilempari seseorang dari luar.

Pluk

Sebuah biji rambutan mendarat indah di kening bishounen itu. Jejung menggeram dan melihat sosok yang sedang bertengger manis diatas pohon rambutan di samping kamarnya. Yunho sedang menikmati buah rambutan yang sedang masak dan melemparkan bijinya kearah jendela kamar Jejung agar Jejung mengetahui keberadaannya yang sudah datang tepat dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan bishounen itu.

"Oi! Yunho –kun berhenti melempariku dengan biji-bijian itu dan cepat turun dari dari sana atau aku tendang mulutmu itu." Perintah jejung. Yunho yang mendengar suara merdu himenya segera menuruti perintahnya dan turun tepat di beranda kamar Jejung.

"**Nani?** Menendang mulutku**? Subekide wanai**!" (tidak boleh) Jejung menghela nafas dan menyingkir agar Yunho bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"**Ato, Ore wa mo anata ni kisu o suru koto wa dekimasen."** ( nanti aku tidak bisa menciummu lagi ). Jejung mendengus keras dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Yunho mengawasi dan memperhatikan nuansa kamar himenya itu.

Bruuk

Membanting tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Jejung, menghirup aroma vanila yang tertinggal di bantal dan sprei milik Jejung.

Jejung merobek sebuah kertas dari buku tulisnya dan mulai menulis.

"Hime –chan, kenapa menulis dengan tangan kiri?" Tanya Yunho sambil berpangku tangan dan tengkurap di atas ranjang king size Jejung.

"Supaya orang tua itu tidak menyangka ini tulisanku dan benar-benar mengira aku diculik. **Baka!"** Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamarnya, Jejung dan Yunho sampai dihalaman depan yang tidak terlalu ketat penjagaanya, keduanya tampak waspada dan melihat kekanan maupun kekiri.

Bruuggh

Yunho menabrak punggung Jejung saat tiba-tiba himenya itu berhenti berjalan.

"**Nani ka atta no?"** (ada apa) tanya Yunho sambil berbisik. Jejung menggeleng namun mata doenya menajam telinganya mencoba mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Nde, semuanya sudah siap. Mwo? Di perbatasan Miyasaki dekat pelabuhan Mikku, nde aelgesumnida. Ye, kami akan memastikan tempat itu. Nde." Jejung mengangguk usai mendengarkan perbincangan salah satu anak buah sofunya itu lewat telepon. Kemudian menarik tangan Yunho begitu saja.

"Kau tau pelabuhan Mikku?" Tanya jejung tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang menikmati makan berdua di kedai ramen. Yunho mengangguk dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Nanti malam antar aku ketempat itu. **Dekimasu ka**?" (mengerti) Yunho mengangguk lagi dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"**NANI?** Jejung di culik? Siapa yang berani menculik cucuku?"

Brakkkk

Bruukkk

Semuanya terdiam tidak berani pada seorang Hakayama yang sedang mengamuk itu. Barang-barang berserakan menjadi pelampiasan pria berwajah penuh wibawai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Huft akhirnya MIRAI lanjut lagi, gomen lamaaaa banget updatenya. Tiba-tiba gia ga dapat feel sama sekali. Blank! Tapi paz denger lagunya CNBlue yang 'LIE' gia jadi semangat lagi, hmm dan tiba-tiba paz buka akun someone yang disitu ternyata dia favorit Mirai wah jadi bener-bener tambah gatal mo nulis n lanjutin ff ini. Moga masih ada yang mo baca ff aneh ini plus bertebaran typo. Arigatou gozaimas mina –san ^^ recomend, karacter Yunjae aku dapat dari MV Yunjae it's only You and I, wah itu bagus banget ada yang tau?**

**Special thank to:**

**Aaliya Shim, jenny, Himawari Ezuki, JungJaema, Vic89, lipminnie, RedsXiah, MaghT, NaraYuuki, yui, NaraYuuki, Himawari Ezuki, Jae milk, Guest, desi2121, Vic89,Jung Jae YJ, nataliakim8224, Edelweis, lipminnie, Milia Schiver, MaghT, J-twice, Yzj84, JungJaema, j-twice, lipminnie, Edelweis, marcia rena, kyuji, yzj84, meybi, Himawari Ezuki, Jung Jae YJ, aih, desi2121, YunHolic, Vic89, YunHolic, MaghT, BooFishy, Himawari Ezuki, Himawari Ezuki, Vic89, Jung Jaema, lipminnie, Jung Jae YJ, meybi, desi2121, Yzj84, pumpkinsparkyumin, desi2121, RedsXiah, lipminnie, Jung jae YJ, BooFishy, CheftyClouds, Uri DongBang Sarang, mimi-ah, JungJaema, ajid yunjae, Vic89, RedXiah,pumpkinsparkyumin.**

**OK udah gia sebutin dari Chapter 1****—****5 ** sayonara mina –san :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hime –chan! **Ya tsu te**?" (sedang apa) tanya Yunho yang memperhatikan himenya sepertinya sangat sibuk.

"**Sozoshi !"** (Berisik) Dansei tampan itu memanyunkan bibir hatinya, sebal tepatnya. Sedari tadi Jejung mengacuhkannya dan hanya sibuk mengotak atik sesuatu yang Yunho tidak tau apa. Mereka tidak di rumah kediaman Jung, ataupun di kedai ramen. Kedua pemuda itu sedang berada di pelabuhan Makko. Tempat yang didengar Jejung sebelum pergi kabur dari istana Hakayama. Tempat itu tampak sepi saat malam hari seperti ini. Kapal-kapal tampak merapat di tepian-tepian.

Yunho menyeringai dan berjalan cepat kearah himenya.

Kyaaaa

Brukk

Cuupp

Yunho menarik kaos Jejung hingga keseimbangan bishounen yang sedang memasang sesuatu itu goyah dan akhirnya jatuh mencium bibir hati dansei tampan yang suka sekali mengganggunya itu.

"**Yacth!**! Yunho **Baka**. Kenapa menarik ku?" Masih dalam posisi berbaring, mereka saling melotot satu sama lain. Jejung tepat berbaring diatas tubuh Yunho.

"**Ore wa oroka yobidasu koto wa arimasen**." (jangan memanggilku bodoh) Ucap Yunho dan memanyunkan bibir tebalnya kembali.

"**Keizoku o kinishinaide kudasai**." ( jangan menggangguku terus) Jejung tidak mau kalah dan juga balas mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Yunho tersenyum lebar dan tanpa basa basi lagi dansei itu melakukan aktivitas favoritnya.

Cuuuppp

"Yathhmmbbbb . . ." Kata-kata jejung mengambang saat Yunho lagi lagi menyerang bibir nya.

Saat keduanya tengah asyik menikmati ciuman mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan mengarah pada tubuh mereka yang terbaring di tanah diantara berpuluh-puluh kapal yang sedang merapat di tepian pelabuhan Makko.

"Yah, **Soko ni daredesuka**?" Teriak seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan sebuah senter ditangannya yang cahayannya mengarah pada Jejung dan Yunho.

.

.

.

Misa menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali, raut wajahnya terlihat sebal dan beberapa kali melirik orang tua yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Argggghhhh!" Hakayama terlonjak mendengar teriakan cucunya yang satunya itu.

"Misa –chan , **Nani ka atta no**?" (ada apa) Tanya Hakayama yang merasa pusing dengan tingkah cucu perempuannya yang satu ini.

"Yieeh, Sofu –chan! **Watashi wa ima Jejung –kun** !" (aku mau Jejung sekarang) Hakayama menggeleng.

"Oi, Misa –chan, Jejung sekarang sedang diculik. Sofu sudah memerintahkan sepuluh anak buah terbaik untuk melacak penculik itu. Dari pada kau suntuk disini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut sofu sekarang?" Tawar pria tua berwajah tegas itu yang mendapat tatapan mencurigakan dari Aihara Kimisa.

"**Dokodesu ka?"** (kemana) Merasa berhasil membuat perhatian cucunya teralih, Hakayama tertawa keras membuat Misa menutup kedua telinganya.

"Melakukan transaksi besar dan mendapatkan uang banyak."

"Hiehh?"

"Pelabuhan Makko." Hakayama mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sepertinya membayangkan sebuah uang berlimpah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

"Siapkan helikopter sekarang juga." Perintahnya dan beberapa anak buahnya mengangguk kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Misa dan Hakayama menaiki sebuah helikopter yang berada di halaman luas istana pria tua itu. Beberapa orang berjas hitam membungkuk dan memberi hormat sebelum tubuh Hakayama menghilang dan pergi seiring dengan helikopter yang terbang menjauh dari atas istana megah itu.

.

.

.

"**Kono mama, ido shinaide kudasai**." (jangan bergerak, tetaplah seperti ini) Ucap Jejung menginstrupsi. Dan mereka pun tetap pada posisi mereka , dengan bibir yang masih saling menempel dan terbaring di tanah. Yunho yang mendengar perintah Jejung mengangguk setuju dan penuh semangat. Astaga sungguh tidak ada moment yang lebih indah dari pada ini, dan keadaan seperti inilah yang sangat diharapkan Yunho. Dansei itu memanfaatkan kesempatan dan melingkarkan lengannya untuk lebih mempererat pelukannya dipinggang ramping himenya.

"**Anata no**, siapa yang kau lihat?" Jejung mendengar ada seseorang lagi yang sekarang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"**Iie**, hanya dua orang anak muda yang sedang berbuat mesum di sini. Sudahlah biarkan mereka bermesraan. **Komakai nani subetedesu**?" (apa semuanya sudah beres)

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari tempat Jejung dan Yunho berada.

Hahh

Jejung menoleh dan melihat dua orang yang tadinya akan menghampirinya itu sudah menjauh dan hilang ditelan gelap malam. Bishounen itu menghela nafas lega dan ambruk,kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Yunho.

Jejung baru akan bangkit namun pelukan Yunho menahannya.

"Oi, Yunho –kun, mereka sudah pergi. Ayo cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu."

"**Shitakunai!**!" (tidak mau) Jejung melotot dan memukul mukul dada Yunho.

"**Yatch!**!" Yunho malah memasang senyum seratus watt nya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sambil memejamkan mata musangnya.

"Oh . **Kamisma**, kenapa aku bisa bertemu orang sepertimu. **Baka,** cepat lepaskan!" perintah Jejung dengan sarkatis.

Yunho tidak merubah posisinya sedikitpun membuat Jejung memanyunkan bibir kissablenya.

"Yunho **baka!** Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Nanti mereka kebuburu kabur."

"**Ashita no Asamade**." (sampai besok pagi)

Duagh

Awwww!

"**Yatch!**! Hime –chan . . . . " Pekik Yunho kencang.

Huhft!

Jejung menepuk-nepuk pantat dan seluruh tubuhnya membersihkan debu yang menurutnya menempel. Mata doenya menatap sosok yang meringkuk di tanah sedang memegang selangkangannya.

"**Anata ! isogu!"** (kau ayo cepat bangun)

"Hime –chan**, Itaiiiiiiiii** . . ." (sakit) rintih Yunho. Jejung menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tanpa pikir panjang diulurkannya tangannya kearah Yunho dan sedikit berjongkok.

"**Gomen.** Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku kesal Yunho –kun. **Gomenasai **" ucap Jejung tulus.

"Yunho –kun, **Daijobu desu ka?"** (baik-baik saja) tanya Jejung khawatir.

"Cepat bilang kau cinta padaku. Baru aku maafkan." Titah Yunho tanpa menatap wajah khawatir himenya.

"**Aishiteru."** Ucap Jejung datar membuat Yunho mendengus dan tetap diam tidak menyahut.

"**Ore wa romanchikku ni shitai."** (aku mau yang romantis) rengeknya manja sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucut.

"**Yacth! Shitakunai!"** (tidak mau) jawab Jejung ikut mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Keduanya sama-sama merajuk.

"Hime –chan**,, itai** !"

Hah

"Merepotkan! **Wakatta**." Jejung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskan perlahan dan menutup mata doenya. Yunho terkikik melihatnya namun buru-buru memasang wajah kesakitan dan sedihnya begitu melirik Jejung membuka matanya.

"Yunho –kun, **aishiteru.**"

Cupp

Jejung mengecup bibir hati itu cepat dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Hup

Bishounen itu terlonjak saat tiba-tiba dansei di hadapannya bangkit dengan penuh semangat. Mata doe Jejung mengerjap melihat Yunho memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'**Nani?** Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak secepat ini? Aihhhh . .. **Baka! Baka** jejung **baka!**!' ( bodoh) batin Jejung bergelut dan tidak menyadari tangannya telah ditarik Yunho untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Hime –chan, **arigatou!** Sekarang aku sudah sembuh. **Ore wa anata o aishite**." (aku juga mencintaimu) Jejung semakin menunduk.

"Ayo. Tugas sudah menunggu kita." Yunho menarik tangan Jejung membuat bishounen itu hanya mampu menurut tanpa melawan karena pikirannya telah terfokus dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

.

.

**MIRAI**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Kedua pemuda itu mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan karung dalam sebuah kapal milik nelayan yang merapat di pelabuhan Makko.

"Berapa lama lagi orang tua itu akan datang?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah sangar dan disudut bibirnya terkait sesuatu yang seperti jarum berukuran besar.

"Mereka akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit master. Pria yang dipanggil master itu mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian tampak sebuah benda diudara yang Jejung ketahui adalah helikopter milik sofunya dilihat dari tulisan 'Tenojz' besar yang menghiasi kedua sayap kiri maupun kanan helikopter itu.

Begitu helikopter itu menginjak tanah, dan baling-baling berhenti berputar, tampak sepasang kaki keluar. Hakayama, pria tua berwibawa itu mengembangkan senyum mengerikannya pada pemandangan malam serta beberapa orang yang menunggunya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat sibuk rupanya Tenoji. Sampai-sampai membuat anak buahku berjamur menunggumu." Ujar laki-laki dengan jarum di sudut mulutnya.

"Ha . . . ha . . . ha , kau benar sekali Mashato, aku suka kalau diriku ditunggu-tunggu! Karena Hakayama Tenoji memang orang penting. Kau selalu tau itu." Seru Hakayama dan sekali lagi memamerkan senyum mengerikannya pada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Mashato.

"Siapa yang kau bawa itu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, aku tidak menginginkan ada orang luar dalam bisnis kita. Atau kau ingin bisnis ini gagal?" Jejung dan Yunho mengerti maksud laki-laki bernama Mashato itu dan pandangan mereka beralih melihat kearah helikopter milik Hakayama.

"Dia bukan orang lain, melainkan cucuku sendiri. Keluarlah." Tak lama setelah Hakayama meneriakkan suaranya sosok itu pun keluar dan tampak seorang gadis yang tampak angkuh berambut panjang sepunggung dan berjalan mendekat pada pria tua yang sudah memasang senyumnya.

"Kemarilah cucuku." Perintah Hakayama.

Jejung sontak melotot tidak percaya. Mata doenya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

'Misa –san!" Hampir saja Jejung memekik keras, namun Yunho dengan sigap membuangkam bibir cherrynya. Jejung beralih melihat Yunho dan keduanya mengangguk. Jejung mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya yang tampak seperti sebuah flashdisk kecil namun terdapat tombol ditengah benda itu. Telunjuknya menekan tombol dan Jejung meraih ponselnya, menulis pesan singkat dan mengirimnya entah pada siapa. Kemudian kembali mengamati situasi yang cukup serius tak jauh darinya yang melibatkan sofunya juga gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Dimana senjata-senjata itu Tenoji?"

"Perlihatkan uangnya! Akan kutunjukkan barang yang kau minta." Mashato menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan dua orang anak buahnya muncul dengan membawa sebuah tas berukuran besar. Mashato mengangguk dan kedua orang anak buahnya membuka tas besar yang mereka bawa. Hakayama terperanggah dan menatap lapar tumpukan uang dalam tas besar itu. Orang tua itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang anak buah Hakayama yang menenteng sebuah tas.

"Semua senjata yang kau inginkan ada di kapal terakhir yang baru saja merapat itu." Mashato mengarahkan pandangannya dan menyuruh anak buahnya memeriksa sebuah kapal kecil yang tampak baru saja merapat ke tepi pelabuhan.

"Master." Anak buah Mashato mengangguk dan membuat seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya yang terselip jarum besar.

"Apa kau akan mengirimkan semuanya ke Korea Utara untuk menyerang Korea Selatan? Bukankah kedua negara itu tampak damai sekarang?" tanya Hakayama setelah tas besar berisi tumpukan uang itu beralih ke tangannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Tenoji ." Hakayama mendengus.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Uehara Mashato. Bahkan kau juga telah berhasil menjebak si tua Kim Jang Hyuk itu sehingga mendekam di penjara."

"Hah. Kau yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Menjebak orang tua itu untuk mendapatkan hak asuh cucu laki-laki yang mewarisi gudang berlian itu. Ck , kau sungguh licik Tenoji." Kedua laki-laki mafia itu sama-sama saling memandang penuh arti.

Jejung melihat detikan jarum dalam jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum membuat Yunho yang melihat himenya itu menjadi keheranan.

Hana

Dul

Set

Dor

"Arrrgggrhhk!" Jerit Misa mendengar suara letupan senjata yang baru saja di tembakkan ke udara.

Laki-laki bernama Uehara Mashato itu menggeram. Sementara Hakayama tampak heran dan mencari-cari dari mana asal suara itu. Sampai seorang anak buah Mashato berteriak cukup keras.

"**Keisatsu !" **(polisi)

"Kurang ajar! Kau membawa polisi? Dasar pria tua bodoh." Teriak Mashato tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Hakayama. Misa mencicit tidak jelas dan lari bersembunyi saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat mereka.

"**Ido shinai** !" (jangan bergerak) teriak seorang pria yang sangat dikenal Yunho maupun Jejung yang tak lain adalah detective Jung, paman Yunho.

Dor

Dor

Detective Jung menembakkan dua kali senjatanya ke udara dan beberapa anak buahnya sudah berlarian menangkap satu persatu orang-orang yang terlibat dalam bisnis ilegal itu.

Jejung dan Yunho bangkit dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Keduanya melihat saat tangan Hakayama diborgol dan tak mampu berkutik lagi.

"Jaejoong~ah, Yunho!" seru detective Jung menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Gamsahamnida Jaejoong~ah. Kau benar-benar jenius mengirimkan video pertemuan besar kedua mafia ini, dan berkat bantuanmu harabeojimu akan terbebas dari tuduhan karena pengakuan mereka sendiri." Detective Jung membungkuk di hadapan Jejung.

"Jung hyeongsangnim." Yunho memandang takjub himenya.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan meluncur dari bibir hati itu ke pipi Jejung. Namun perhatian pemuda cantik itu sudah teralih pada sesuatu yang membuat mata doenya membulat.

"Andwe!" teriak Jejung tiba-tiba dan berlari melewati detective Jung dan Yunho yang kebingungan.

Dor

Hakayama mendelik saat tubuh Jejung jatuh berlutut didepan matanya.

"Je —Jejung –kun!" ucap Hakayama terbata. Dilihatnya wajah cucunya dengan syok, tampak darah mengalir dari bibir cherry itu.

"S –o –fuuuuhh" mata doe itu tertutup dan tubuh Jejung ambruk.

Yunho terpaku. Mata musangnya mambatu. Detective Jung menggeram dan langsung menembakkan pistolnya kearah laki-laki bernama Uehara Mashato yang baru saja menembuskan peluru kearah Hakayama yang justru mengenai Jejung.

"Hi me –chan . . . "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Gomenasai benar-benar terlambat untuk update chapter ini. Gia bingung tiba-tiba mood yang sedih mendera. Ahhrrgg! Against g ya? Eothokhe? Buat yang masih setia membaca ff bernuansa Jepang yang abal ini arigatou ne. Oh dan di chapter kemarin, uwaaaa gia malu. Gomen, ternyata setelah searching *tidak ada buah rambutan di Jepang. Buah yang bisa dipetik langsung dari pohonnya cuma jeruk dan apel. Dan buah yan terkenal itu kesemek. Arigatou untuk Himawari ezuki udah mengingatkan ^_* maybe chp 8 at 9 End yaa ... Ayo balas ReViw ^^**

**Arigatou gozaimas ;**

**Himawari Ezuki: **Ok! Terjawab sudah yang bisa dipetik itu jeruk sama apel haha . . rambutan ada, v harganya selangit, buah impor di Jepang. Huft Lanjutt ^_*

**Jung Jae YJ:** terjawab kan rencana Jejung, yaitu membocorkan tempat transaksi sofunya sendiri yang lagi mengadakan bisnis ilegal. Oh beruang sllu ikut kemanapun himenya pergi ^_^

**YeChun:** chpte 7 update, n mian lumayan lama yea, v gpp yang penting g stakk ^_^

**MaghT:** hmm tentu saja Jejung karakter yang kuat di ff ini. Go Fighting ^_^

**YunHolic:** Hahaha, , ikut ktw ada2 az itu pasanagan fenomenal yea ^_^

**Vic89:** dan scenarionya terungkap di chp ini. Semoga ttp menikmati ^_^

**Js-ie:** misi hime udah terungkap di chp 7 ini. Dan pengeran beruang akan selalu menemaninya ^_^

**Jae milk:** nikah? Ide bguzz v g bisa nebak end nya sprt apa, gia lg galau bggd nih huft! ^_^

**lipminnie:** s7 bggd Yunpa suami idaman apalagi xl himenya secantik Jejung ^^ dan Yunpa akan selalu berusaha memenuhi permintaan sang Hime ^_^

**desi2121:** keluarga JJ, dia anak Hakayama shiori punya dua kakek yang kaya raya(hakayama tenojin Lee jang Hyuk), ortunya meninggal karna kecelakan misterius yang berhubungan dng warisannya(gudang berlian) sofunya seorang pebisnis ilegal. Dan dia saudara sepupu dng Misa yang akan dijodohkan dngnya. ^_^ moga bisa dipahami

**meybi:** yang direncanakan mreka ada dichp ini dan tentu saja dibumbui adegan aneh keduanya.^_^

**NaraYuuki:** Yuuki –chan jangan coba2 minta suap sama Jjuma ntar appa beruang ngamuk. Dipelabuhan ada kejadian tragis . . . ^_^

**Aaliya Shim:** Halooo jg Aaliya –chan ^-* wah arigatou nih riviw nya so long dan semoga Aaliya sellu bisa menikmati ff ini. Gia bahagia xl reader senang. Dan ini riviw terpanjang buat gia Hug :D Misa nyebelin? Hmm gadis itu mmg harus di waspadai. Arigatou ne sekali lgi.

**fuyu cassiopeia:** Aishiteru big Hug^^ mengikuti dr chp 1-6 sekaligus, selamat datang di Mirai* dan yunjae selalu sweet bener bggd. Semoga ttp bisa menghibur ^_^

**kekhawatiran gia Cuma satu nanti xl mudik trus di tempat tinggal gia g da signal eothokhe? G bisa post ff gmn dong? Ahhh tuh kan galau XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**MIRAI**

**Title : MIRAI**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Genre : Yaoi, BL, n Love**

**Lenght : ****—**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Disclamer:** Yunjae milik Cassie, dan YJS, ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone^^

**Summary:** Kim Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kesal, saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya sebagai `the other half of my soul`

**Happy reading^^**

**MIRAI**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap sosok himenya yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat itu. Sudah tiga hari lamanya Jejung tidak sadarkan diri karena tertembak saat di pelabuhan Makko. Dalam pikiran dansei tampan itu, Jejung pasti akan tidur panjang dan tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala seperti yang dibacanya dalam buku dongeng Snow white yang tertidur karena racun. Tidak! Yunho tidak mau kehilangan himenya. Bukankah setiap dongeng itu akan berakhir indah? dengan kata-kata 'keduanya hidup bahagia selamanya'. Tapi ini bukan kisah dongeng masalalu. Jejung adalah himenya di dunia nyata.

"Hime –chan , **aishiteru.**" Usai mengatakan demikian, tiba-tiba mata musang itu bersinar dan berbinar. Yunho kembali terbayang sesuatu.

"Aaa, Snow white!" serunya girang.

Mata musang itu menatap penuh keseriusan pada sosok Jejung yang masih memejamkan matanya dan bernafas dengan teratur. Perlahan Yunho menaiki tempat tidur rawat Jejung hingga tubuhnya sekarang berada diatas tubuh Jejung.

"Hime –chan, jika snow white bisa bangun, kau pasti juga akan bangun. **Ore ga anata ni kisu suru tsumorida." (aku akan menciummu) **Manik musang Yunho mengerjap melihat bibir cherry Jejung yang terlihat pucat namun tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

'snow white bangun saat pangeran menciumnya. Tenanglah hime –chan, kau pasti juga akan bangun.' Batin Yunho dan mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Meskipun sudah sering mengambil ciuman di bibir Jejung, Yunho benar-benar sangat berdebar. Perlahan bibir hati itu mulai mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga tinggal beberapa senti saja.

Cuupp

Dansei tampan itu memejamkan matanya dan menunggu, sementara bibir hatinya masih setia menyentuh bibir cherry di bawahnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda mata doe itu akan terbuka. Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Cherry Jejung, berharap himenya akan segera membuka matanya. Lagi, tidak ada reaksi yang muncul.

'Mungkin aku harus lebih serius' batinya mantab dan sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir favoritnya itu, kali ini Yunho tidak hanya mengecup, tapi juga mulai menggerakkan bibir hatinya, melumat dan menyesap sekaligus menggigit bibir bawah dan atas Jejung. Suara decakan itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar rawat Jejung.

Ceklek

Seet

Plak

Bruukk

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Yunho –kun/Jaejoong~ah!" seru dua orang tua yang baru saja membuka pintu yang tak lain detective Jung, paman Yunho dan seorang lagi Lee Jang Hyuk harabeoji Jejung.

Yunho mengelus pantatnya yang mencium lantai rumah sakit juga kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur. Dansei itu tiba-tiba jatuh dari tempat tidur saat sedang mencim himenya. Namun mendadak mata musang Yunho berbinar dan ekspresi gembira terlihat membuncah di wajah tampannya.

"Hime –chan !" pekik Yunho girang. Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan dari pada melihat kembali dua buah mata doe yang sekarang sedang terjaga.

Cuuup

Jejung. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga detective Jung dan harabeoji Kim terbelalak saat Yunho lagi-lagi mencium bibir Jejung.

Urggghh

Jejung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan kekuatan tangannya yang masih lemah. Bahunya semakin berdenyut karena aktifitasnya tadi.

"Hime –chan, kenapa mendorongku? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, karena ciuman dari pangeran sepertiku, akhirnya kau bisa kembali sadar." Sungut Yunho tidak terima didorong Jejung. Pria cantik itu mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"**Baka**! Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas karena ciuman bodohmu itu." Yunho menggeleng.

"Kau itu tertidur seperti snow white. Dan cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan hime yang sedang tertidur adalah ciuman dari pangeran. Kau mengerti?" ucap Yunho kekeuh dan memandang serius jejung yang lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya jengah.

Ha ha ha

Tawa kedua orang di depan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan Jejung.

"oji –chan !" seru Yunho semangat, namun pandangan musangnya menatap penuh tanya sosok di samping pamannya.

"**Dare?" (siapa**) tanya Yunho. Namun pertanyaannya terjawab saat Jejung memanggil orang tua itu.

"**harabeoji !**!" laki-laki tua itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Jejung.

"**Harabeoji, bogoshipo**. " Jejung ingin bangkit, namun Jang hyuk menahanya dan kembali merebahkan tubuh **sonja** nya.

"Istirahatlah, harabeoji ada di sini sekarang. **Gomawo **jaejoong~ah, kau benar-benar hebat. Kau berhasil membersihkan nama baikku dan membebaskanku dari tempat itu. **Saranghae nae sonja**." Jejung tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang begitu saja mengalir di pipi kakeknya.

"Harabeoji, **saranghaeyo**." Jang Hyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian memeluk pelan tubuh cucunya.

"**Na do saranghaeyo** Jaejoong~ah."

.

.

.

"Jejung –kun!" Jejung dan Yunho yang tengah duduk berdua di halaman rumah milik Hakayama yang sekarang tampak lenggang dan hanya ada beberapa bodyguard serta maid. Bahkan rumah besar ini sekarang sedang dalam proses oleh hukum. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut sepunggung yang berjalan sembari menunduk.

"Misa –san? **Anata ** ..." Misa tersenyum dan menghampiri Jejung, jangan lupakan tatapan memicing serta tidak suka dari pemilik mata musang di samping Jejung yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"**Anata wa koko de nani o shitai?" ( mau apa kau kemari )** Tanya Yunho ketus.

Misa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho dan memilih duduk disamping Jejung membuat mata musang itu mengeluarkan deatglare miliknya.

"Jejung –kun, **gomen nasai** !" (**maafkan saya**) serunya dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam membungkuk dihadapan Jejung.

"**Iie, sore wa sudeni keika."** (**tidak, itu sudah berlalu**) Jawab Jejung dan tersenyum manis, membuat Misa juga tersenyum, sementara Yunho mendengus keras.

"**Hontoni?**" (**benarkah**) Jejung mengangguk.

"**Arigatou gozaimasu** Jejung –kun." Pekik Misa girang dan tanpa diduga langsung memeluk Jejung membuat dansei tampan di samping Jejung melotot.

Urgghh

"**A tte wa naranai. Jejung wa ore no monodesu." (tidak boleh. Jejung itu milikku) **Ucap yunho dan melepas tangan Misa kemudian menarik Jejung kedalam pelukannya.

Uhhh

Misa mencibil dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jejung –kun, apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang gudang berlian itu?" tanya Misa tiba-tiba. Jejung tersenyum penuh arti dan melirik ke arah Yunho.

"**Hai**, kunci gudang berlian itu ada disini sekarang." Ucap jejung sukses membuat kerutan di dahi Yunho dan Misa.

"**Nani?**" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Jaejoong~ah!" Ketiga anak muda itu menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja memangil nama Jejung dalam bahasa Korea.

"Harabeoji. Eoh, **keuge mwonde**?" Tanya Jejung memperhatikan kakeknya. Yunho melihat sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan pria tua yang diketahuinya adalah kakek Jejung yang satunya. Sebuah tas besar yang di tenteng di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah boneka gajah yang cukup besar.

"Jaejoong~ah, saatnya kita pulang."

Deg

Yunho tertegun mendengar satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan harabeoji Kim. Dalam sekejap kedua mata musang itu langsung beralih menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Hime –chan !" bahkan sebuah kata itu terdengar sangat lirih. Entahlah, apa bishounen itu mendengarnya atau tidak. Sesak, itulah yang Yunho rasakan. Dansei itu seolah tak sanggup lagi bernafas. Seperti seluruh impiannya musnah dalam seketika. Namun Jejung justru tersenyum padanya. Pria cantik itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang dua oarang dihadapnnya yang terlihat masih terpaku pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Yunho~ah, **nan jeongmal saranghamnida. Aishiteru**!" ( **aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku cinta padamu )**

Cuup

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata musang Yunho. Dansei itu hanya bisa terpaku dan terdiam tak bergeming. Saat jejung menciumnya, saat pria cantik itu mengucapkan kalau dia mencintai Yunho. Bahkan saat tubuh himenya telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Jejung pergi bersama harabeojinya menaiki helikopter keluarga mereka. Dan akhirnya hime di dunia nyatanya pergi juga. Yunho bangkit, menyadari sesuatu. Namun terlambat, jejung telah pergi.

"Hime –chan!" teriaknya berusaha sekuatnya seandainya Jejung mampu mendengarnya. Tapi helikopter itu terus berputar dan semakin jauh.

**.**

**.**

**MIRAI**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**3 mouth later**

**.**

**.**

"**Yatta! Anata no subete g shinu !" ( mati kalian semua ) **Seru seorang dansei tampan bermata musang yang terlihat berapi-api siap menghabisi musuh-musuhnya, para berandalan dari Qurain High school.

"Yunho –kun**! Kore o kyatchi**." (**tangkap ini**) Teriak Kitayama, dan dalam sekejap mata, sebuah tongkat besi telah berpindah ketangan Yunho.

"Hyaaaaa ..."

Klintingggg

Plangg

Kedua mata musang Yunho mengerjap dengan cepatnya. Tongkat besi yang dipegangnya jatuh dan menggelinding di hadapan kakinya.

Suing

Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Baik murid Shenaizen maupun murid Qurain. Keduanya mematung. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut almond, mata doe yang menatap tajam, dan bibir merah yang seperti buah cherry itu.

"Jejung –kun !" pekik anak-anak Qurain dan semuanya berhambur memeluk bishounen itu.

"**Oretachi wa anata o ketsujo**." (**kami merindukanmu**)

Yunho masih mengerjap, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Memang ada yang berubah dari sosok himenya, rambut itu bukan lagi hitam legam, tapi almond. Dan kulit himenya semakin terlihat putih. Namun satu hal, bibir itu tetap semerah buah cherry, tidak ada yang hilang ataupun berkurang dari bibir itu.

"**Shinkoku!** Jejung –kun sudah kembali**. Dosureba i ndarou**? Yunho –kun?" (**gawat! apa yang harus kita lalukan**)

"**Mina –san, wareware wa hitori de heiwa o tsukuru**." (**semuanya, kita berdamai saja**)

"Hiehhhhh?" teriakan kompak menggema dari anak-anak Shenaisen.

Jejung menghentikan acara berpelukannya dengan teman-temannya dari sekolah Qurain dan tersenyum pada sosok dansei dihadapannya yang juga mengembangkan senyum dibibir hatinya.

"**Hontouni?**" (**benarkah**) tanya Mitsuki penuh heran. Disambut anggukan yang lainnya. Anak-anak Shenaizen melihat Yunho dan meminta penjelasan atas kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, anak-anak Qurain juga melihat Jejung penuh tanda tanya.

"Hime –chan !"

Brukk

Cuuppp

"Hieeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...?"

Yunho sudah tidak mempedulikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sekarang melihatnya, juga teriakan-teriakan yang semuanya seperti angin lalu. Yang terpenting bibir cherry itu telah kembali dalam jangkauannya. Bahkan sekarang bibir hatinya telah sukses bertemu, melumat, menyesap dan mengeksplor bibir cherry itu sepenuhnya. Dan hal yang paling membahagiakan Yunho adalah Jejung sama sekali tidak menolaknya tetapi justru membalas ciuman Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ah**,** **Anata ga modottekita**." (**kau kembali**) Ungkap Yunho sembari tersenyum riang. Jejung hanya melirik kearah Yunho.

Sreet

"Heeh? Kenapa diambil lagi kalungnya?" Seru Yunho saat tiba-tiba Jejung menarik kalung yang dulu pernah diberikan pria cantik itu pada Yunho, Jejung mengamati kalung yang di anggapnya harta peninggalan satu-satunya dari kedua orang tuanya itu yang dulu sempat ia sematkan dileher Yunho.

Ceklek

Yunho terperanggah. Tiba-tiba liontin berbentuk oval itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menampakan sebuah gulungan kertas kecil di dalamnya juga sebuah kunci kecil seukuran jarum. Jejung nyengir lebar dan mengangguk.

"**Baka**, aku kembali ke jepang untuk mengambil ini." Ungkap Jejung dan Yunho mengerucutkan bibir hatinya.

"**Nani ka? Iie!**" (**apa, tidak**) sergah Yunho. Dan menatap Jejung penuh kekecewaan.

"**Lie**! Kau kesini karena merindukanku, kau mengucapkannya sewaktu akan kembali ke Korea. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku." (**bohong)** Jejung justru menghela nafas dan tidak mengindahkan Yunho sama sekali membuat Yunho mendengus keras.

"Jadi gudang berlian yang di maksud **otto –san** dan **oka –san** ada di London? Hmm ..." jejung mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Hahh

"Yunho –kun, mau honeymoon bersamaku ke London?"

"**Iie!**! Aku sedang marah padamu." Jejung mengangkat bahu dan memutar bola matanya.

"**Baka**! Ya sudah kalu tidak mau. Aku mau mengajak Misa –san saja kalau begitu."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Mata musang Yunho mengerjap cepat. Tunggu! Honeymoon? Bulan madu? Yunho tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Hime –chan! Sejak kapan kita meningkah? Aku ingin tidak hanya bulan madu ke London, ayo kita ke Barcelona, Hawai, Paris, ayolah. Kita kan cucu bangsawan. Pasti menyenangkan berkeliling dunia sembari menikmati bibir cherry mu itu ha ... ha ... ha ..."

Cuup

"Terserah kau! Jangan menciumku sembarangan, jangan memanggilku hime, jangan menggangguku terus-menerus. Atau ..."

"Atau apa? Atau aku akan menciummu setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap saat saja bagaimana?" Yunho menyeringai mesum, dan merengkuh pundak Jejung membawa bishounen itu berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah Shenaizen.

"Atau aku remukkan benda pusaka diantara kedua pahamu itu." Yunho mengerucut sebal sementara Jejung tertawa keras.

"Hime –chan ! **AISHITERU **!" Teriakan Yunho memenuhi koridor sekolah Shenaizen dan disambut kikikan dari berpasang-pasang mata yang tengah bersembunyi sedari tadi memata-matai kedua pasangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Mina –san ^_^**

**Akhirnya ending juga ff ini. Aneh ya? Ok berakhirlah Yunho yang kekanakan dan sangat ceria itu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah mengikuti MIRAI. Baik yang sudah mem-follow-fav-RIVIW. WATASHI WA MINASAN O AISHITEIMASU (aku cinta kalian semua) SAYONARA ^^**

**Reply to reviw last time ^-***

**meybi: **Jejung, meskipun ingin memasukkan Hakayama ke penjara, namun dia masih cucu yang berbakti pada sofunya dan seorang Jejung tidak akan tinggal dia bukan melihat kakeknya tertembak sejahat apapun org tua itu. Gomawo meybe-chan sudah mengikuti dari awal ^_^

**MaghT:** tenang Jae gpp xo khan emak kuat ^^. Dan g sad ending pstnya, masa awalnya ceria2 ujung-ujngnya sedih hmm .. aneh kan. Ok gomawo MaghT- chan sudah mengikuti dari awal ff ini Fighting^_^

**Vic89:** Omo hallo Vic^^ tenang dont worry Oppa #mu g kenpa-napa Xo hehe... dan dia selalu cool di Mirai hmmm... org bodoh? Hakayamakah? Se7. Vic –chan , gomawo sudah mengikuti Mirai sampai END semoga g bikin kcw endingnya^_^

**bumkeyk:** Ini udah update bumkey-chan hmm dan LAST chp Ok^^ dan yang ketembak Cuma Jejung xo Yunho nggk hehe... gomawo sudah mengikuti Mirai^_^

**Himawari Ezuki:** Hallo reader setia giaoneesan yang selalu g pernah absen mengoreksi kesalahan gia gomawo nde^^ #hug, chapter 8 End Hima-chan, this is the last. Thank you semoga yunjae selalu romantis dimanapun berada huhuhu... gomawo nde Hima-chan sudah mengikuti semua ff gia, semoga End nya g bikin kecewa^_^

**Jung Jae YJ: ** haha... gia ketawa sumpah baca riviw Jung Jae –chan, yunjae itu sambil menyelam minum air. Iaa gak? Sambil jadi penyeludup ya kencan juga cupcapcupcapcup ... hahaha Gubrak##D iaa ini chap terakhir. Konfliknya udah selesai^^ arogatou ne udah mengikuti Mirai sampai End^_^

**RedsXiah:** Ohh ... dan Reds –chan? Arigatou sudah mengikuti semua ff gia termasuk Mirai ini, Umma g kenapa-napa xo tenagn azz, dan Yunpa iaa yah selalu dan akan selalu pervert hihihi ^_^ dan semoga g kecewa sama endingnya gomawo nde^^

**NaraYuuki:** Allooooo Yuuki –chan Hmm kayaknya urcheola-y disimpen azz yea gia masih baik xo hehe... Umma selamat dan akhirnya Yunjae juga baik-baik ajj. Deatglare gia? Andwe! Arigatou Yuuki udah jadi reviwer di ff gia, dn aku menangis karena Dirimu. OK galau juga karnamu hueeee aku yang akan menterrormu dan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi hihihihihi...^_^ T_T ^_*

**Aniss Kim:** tenang anis –chan g da yang mati, dan semuanya baik2 saja. Gomawo nde udah mengikuti Mirai sampai End ^_^

**Jae milk:** Yap setiap saat, setiap waktu kalau ada bibir cherry pasti langsung diembat huhuhu... dasar emg beruang mesum. Gomawo jae milk-chan udah mengikuti Mirai ne, semoga g kecewa.^_^

**YunHolic:** Jae kena tp g kenapa-napa xo, tenang^^ Yun O2N? Hahaha ... senyum 1000watt semua yeoja sama namja klepek-klepek wkwkwkw.. gomawo YunHolic-chan, sudah mengikuti Mirai^_^

**Dipa Woon:** Gpp arigatou udah ninggalin jejak, penasaran dan ini last chpnya hehe ... jj g kenapa2 tenang OK. Arigatou nde Dipa –chan ^_^

**mimi-ah:** Oh Ok, gpp xo Mimi –chan. Gia? Semua bebas panggil apa azz yang penting jgn *orgil ajj hehe plak##D yap chapt 8 update sekaligus chp terakhir. Hmm semoga Mimi g kecewa nde, dan seneng xl ada yang bisa dipelajari, V di ff ini memang bahasa jepangnya sedikit formal mungkin. OK HAI, GANBATTE^^ buat ff yang lain hehe gomawo sudah mampir dan mengikuti Mirai^_^

**JungJaema:** Tenang jaema gpp, sehat dan kembali keren seperti biasanya. Keren? Imut/lucu/menggemaskan iya/cantik. Yunpa selalu di situasi apapun xl udah mau ya udah cium ajja haha.. gomawo JungJaema –chan sudah mengikuti Mirai^_^

**lipminnie:** halloooo ini riviw terakhir untuk Mirai, ne .. . hmm setuju bggd. Sisi lain Yunpa mungkin juga seperti ini, g selalu di gambarkan serius dan seperti penuh dnegan emosional. Melainkan ceria menskipun garing hahaha . . . jaema g knp2 xo . Ahhhh soal *Healing To Me kah? Hmm kemarin Gia lagi galau so jgn ditanya xl tbnya dua-duanya gia nyiksa Jaema sumpah dan ujungnya malah mau di hajar #naraYuuki hoho.. V g jadi sad ending couse Yunjae always be happy. Gomawo sudah mengikuti Mirai lipminnie –chan ^_^

**Angel Muaffi:** hallo angel salam kenal juga, untung lom publish so nama kamu tt ada di sini hehe. Gomawo nde, ff ini juga masih banyak sekali typo dan kesalahan penggunaan serta pengembangan bahasa. Pas di FB baru dibenerin. Gomawo sekali lg^^ Yunjae is the best ^_^

Dan yg belum tersebut mianhe^^ tetap semangat GANBATTE^^ ..

**tb:** Aihara Kimisa = Giaoneesan ^-*


End file.
